Walking Behind Shadows
by wizardfantasy
Summary: Merlin is a slave under Cenred's control. When Cenred sends Merlin in his place to discuss peace talks with Camelot, Arthur is less than thrilled with the presence of a powerful sorcerer in his Kingdom. Accompanied by loyal friends Merlin must find a way to break Cenreds chains before he is forced to attack the man he is slowly becoming to love. Merthur. M for reason.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story for the Merlin FanFic category it's finally Merthur which is what I actually ship despite my other Merlin story being a Mergana fic, it's also slash but it will be a LONG time coming but it will be there…if you squint! And it will contain eventual lemons…eventually!**

**But if you find this isn't your thing check out my other Merlin story it's called 'The Darkness To my Light' and it's well on its way to being finished which is why my brain came up with this idea to keep me on my toes.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he watched Cenred pace up and down in his dark throne room. He was dressed in black to suit his mood and his long hair swung wildly on the young man's shoulders. He was clearly distressed but Merlin stood back in a passive stance trying to give the young king no reason to turn his temper onto himself.

'You are sure of this?' He asked barking at Merlin.

'Yes my lord, Camelot's messenger arrived under a white banner this morning, I questioned him myself and found him to be telling the truth and reported to you directly' Merlin replied keeping his gaze lowered.

'What is his point, what is he trying to achieve?' Cenred asked and resumed his pacing.

'Peace?' Merlin said lightly.

'Peace? Essetir has been at war with Camelot for a while now why would Arthur want peace?' Cenred questioned.

'Because he knows he cannot win my lord, you have magic on your side' Merlin whispered. There was a long pause before the king replied looking Merlin up and down with an evil smirk.

'Yes I do don't I?'

Merlin ignored his arrogance and continued 'Arthur is new to his reign and lack's his father's foolhardy confidence he knows this war cannot be won and seeks to put an end to it'

'Your words are as wise as ever Emrys' Cenred said a glint in his eyes.

'I am yours to serve my king' Merlin said bowing.

'Where are your friends?' Cenred asked.

'They should be here shortly my lord' Merlin said.

As If on cue Will and Archer entered the throne room and knelt to their king. Will Merlin's childhood best friend had long outgrown his once boyish looks and now walked with confidence that came from his obvious skill with a sword. A skill which like Merlin's, Cenred had exploited for his own ends.

Archer, on the other hand Merlin's other friend was younger in his appearance but had a sharp gleam to his eye, he wore light clothes of chaps and a tunic of the dark black of Essetir's colours that outfitted him as an Archer of Cenred's army. It was fitting that his name should be the same as the discipline he favoured.

'Rise' Cenred said.

'Thank you my Lord,' they both replied quietly.

'Is what this messenger says true?' Cenred asked.

'Yes my lord, Camelot has retreated to its borders under a white flag, it would be against the rules of war to take advantage of this, we don't want to win Camelot by cheap tricks' Will said staring at Cenred with such a level of hate that Merlin envied him. If only he were able to show his true feelings without the fear of Cenred killing him.

'Of course not, I have no need for cheap tricks, I will defeat Camelot by my own skill before the end, but perhaps this talk of peace is interesting, to have Camelot as my dogs body' Cenred said now lounging on his throne grinning at the three young men before him.

'What does he request?' Cenred asked.

'That you meet him, and discuss talks for a treaty so no more blood will be shed' Archer said.

'I'm not stepping one foot into Camelot, surely Arthur knows I'm not that stupid' Cenred said.

'Of course, my Lord' Archer replied.

'I will send you three instead, you are my consort my three loyal bodyguards, you will hear out the foolish king and you will report back to me' Cenred said decisively.

Merlin stared at Cenred in shock. The three of them enter Camelot? It was an absurd idea, magic was banned in Camelot and Merlin's reputation was known throughout the five kingdoms, sending him there would be suicide.

'Permission to speak freely sir?' Merlin asked.

'Granted' Cenred replied.

'Is your decision wise, Arthur will surely have me killed you know of his hatred for magic?' Merlin said.

'You can defend yourself very easily Merlin don't be coy' Cenred replied.

'Still having me there would be seen as an insult' Merlin replied.

'Then we shall have to insult him' Cenred laughed 'Let him look upon my prize in fear and know that should he continue this war, if he doesn't give me what I want then I will set your magic upon his kingdom, under my control'

'Fear, shall be his undoing, he will take one look at you Merlin and Camelot will be as good as mine' Cenred continued 'And Will and Archer will of course protect you as they always have and always will I suspect' Cenred said glaring at Merlin's friends who stood next to him.

'Of course' Will said once again glaring at the king and Archer nodded his head in agreement.

'Then I shall send word back telling him of my decision and what to expect, if he declines your presence there Merlin, then I shall invade his kingdom and Camelot will still be mine, so either way I win' Cenred beamed at the three of them.

'Yes my lord' the three of them said bowing.

'Send the messenger and prepare to leave I have little doubt that the spoilt brat will deny my request' Cenred said. They bowed again and left the throne room and made towards Merlin's chambers where they could discuss Cenred's latest evil scheme.

* * *

Arthur paced the throne room which had once belonged to his father as he wondered what his dead father would be thinking of him right now. Would he agree with Arthur? They had lost far too many lives in this battle against Essetir and though Arthur was a courageous fighter he knew when a battle was lost.

'Have I made the right choice?' Arthur asked turning towards his loyal knights and Gaius the old physician who was still enjoying life despite his old age.

'I believe you have sire' Gaius said.

'There's been no reply in weeks what if Cenred is planning an attack?' Arthur said.

'We are flying a White flag your majesty, to attack would be too cowardly for Cenred to consider, he is a man of pride after all' Sir Leon said.

'When has Cenred ever played by the rules?' Gwaine said from his corner in the throne room where he was nursing a tankard of what smelled like mead.

'Just be patient Arthur, things will play out' Gaius reasoned.

'I have lost so many men, to my father's war I refuse to lose any more' Arthur said.

The doors to the throne room burst open and Elyan and Percival came through with a very disgruntled looking man dressed in Essetir clothing. His clothes were muddy and his face was worn, he looked like he had spent a good few hard days travelling.

'And you are?' Arthur asked looking at the man in disdain.

'A messenger of my King,' the man said.

'Your name?' Arthur asked forcing himself to overlook the man's rudeness.

'To you, I'm just a messenger,' the man sneered. Leon made to step forward in temper but Arthur raised a hand stopping him.

'Then deliver your message and be gone with you' Arthur said.

'My King, Cenred, declines your request to meet' The man said and watched as Arthur closed his eyes in despair, this was a war he would not win.

'He will however' the man continued 'Send people in his place to oversee this treaty for him'

'And why do I not deserve the king's presence?'

'He will not risk you double crossing him' the messenger said.

'And who will come in his stead?' Arthur asked.

'Perhaps you have heard of them, the council of shadows?' The messenger said with a sadistic grin on his face and watched as the hall fell silent and everyone stared at the messenger in shock.

'If you refuse, war will resume and you will lose' the messenger said in a tone that broke no argument.

Arthur considered. The council of shadows were legendary across the five kingdoms; they were the people that made Cenred so powerful. Never having met them before Arthur had doubted their existence but now he realised they could no longer be denied. Cenred had in his service a sorcerer of incredible power, a sorcerer whose magic was shackled to Cenred's control. And if that wasn't enough rumour talked of two men who walked in his shadow protecting him with sword and bow. No one knew why the men were loyal to this sorcerer and not Cenred but then little was known of the council of shadows other than that they inspired fear and awe wherever they went.

'I hate to rush you, but I will need an answer, now,' the messenger said.

'We don't even have a chance to discuss this?' Gaius asked stepping forward.

'I would think the choice would be simple, either play host to Cenred's loyal servants or restart the battle, either way the choice is yours' The messenger said.

Despite the rumours Arthur knew there was only one decision he could make, he would have to invite the most powerful sorcerer in the world into his kingdom. His father would be turning over in his grave.

'I accept' Arthur said.

The messenger smiled and rose and headed towards the doors.

'You should expect the council within the next few days,' the messenger said. He bowed his head and with a mock salute strode out of the door.

'The council of shadows Arthur?'' Percival questioned his face pale.

'I had no choice' Arthur said 'We meet them here on my terms or we inevitably meet them out there on the battle field and we all know how that battle would go'

'At least here we have a chance'

'A _chance_, a _chance_ against the most powerful warlock to ever walk the world and his loyal protectors? We have zero chance Arthur' Elyan said.

'They are not here to attack us' Gaius said stepping in 'They are here for the treaty, and remember if rumours are true than this mighty warlock is just a boy who is being forced to serve under an evil tyrant, perhaps he will be sympathetic to us'

'Sympathetic?' Gwaine said 'Uther murdered all of his kind I doubt he's going to greet us with hugs and kisses'

'Yes thank you Gwaine' Arthur said 'I don't want his sympathy, magic is evil, _he_ is evil perhaps more so than Cenred but we will entertain him and his friends so I don't see more of Camelot's soldiers killed'

'You can't believe that Arthur, if the rumours are true then this boy is being forced to do Cenred's bidding for nearly all of his life' Gaius said.

'He still has magic' Arthur said resolutely.

'Well if being nice to him makes any of his stay go better, then I won't be one to punish him' Gaius said.

'We will treat them as we would any other guest' Arthur said 'we'll just be keeping an eye on them whilst they are here'

'And under no circumstances is that sorcerer to be left unsupervised in Camelot on his own, from the moment he gets here I want someone watching his every move'

'Even when he's sleeping?' Gwaine asked one eyebrow raised.

'I don't care how you do it Gwaine, rotate a system, I want him watched' Arthur said.

'Yes sire' the knights replied bowing their heads in respect.

'Now don't we have stuff to be doing?' Arthur asked hands on his hips and watched in amusement as his council scampered and flustered and ran about doing their jobs and helping with the wounded, one thing was sure, life was about to get very interesting!

* * *

**What do you think then? Continue or not? Next chapter: we go back in the past and learn how Cenred got Merlin under his control!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm uploading this now so people have a general idea about what I'm actually talking about…basically I shall now provide some back story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin had been very young when it had happened, he liked to think he could remember his mother, the village he had grown up in but all the finer details were hazy. He remembered his mother's smile and the song she would sing when he couldn't sleep when nightmares struck. He remembered the smell of the grass and the fields in the morning in Ealdor after a night of heavy rain. It seemed so long ago that he had been home and had known a quiet life.

A quiet life was never written in the stars for Merlin, he should have known, he had read his future on their blinking dots from a young age when he first discovered his ability. He could see the future and the truth in people's eyes; if he concentrated he could tell whether someone was lying. If he gazed into the stars for long enough eventually they would tell him their secrets and the destinies and the prophecies that the dragons once spoke of.

He had met Will and Archer growing up as they were both from Ealdor as well, and they had instantly formed a strong bond. Their friendship grew and they promised each other they would always be there for each other despite their differing ambitions. Will had longed to be a soldier, to regain his father's honour and avenge his death, and Archer wanted to study literature and the art of words a fact Will and Merlin often teased him about.

Merlin just wanted a quiet life, to help his mother and to learn to control his gift of foresight so he could help others. Will and Archer knew of course about his gift but they warned him to keep it a secret, they told him it wasn't allowed. His mother did too, but it was something he had been born with, he couldn't conceal it no matter how hard he tried. He saw things other people didn't he read in Old Tom's eyes that he was cheating on his wife with Sue, he knew from the stars that Lily and Evan's son David would not live to see twenty. But he kept silent and kept the knowledge to himself. The future could always change, nothing was certain.

At the age of eight Merlin's power shifted, he found he could move things with his mind; make his eyes glow a golden as he performed magic of extraordinary skill. His mother had cried had begged him to stop it, and he had cried with her, begging her to understand that he couldn't help it. Will and Archer weren't afraid of him, they loved him, but they feared what others would do if anyone found out.

They took it upon themselves to become Merlin's protectors; they claimed it was a game at first charging at imaginary foes that came 'close' to Merlin. But gradually the game became reality, Will took up his father's sword, he shed his puppy fat and muscle began to grow as he moved through forms with a skill the men from Ealdor raved about. Archer made a bow from the branches of the ground; he carved it into shape and made arrows that were sharpened to a deadly point with metal he got from the blacksmith. His aim was true and he could shoot an animal from a hundred paces. His skill was incredibly valued in winter when food was scarce.

At the age of twelve no one in Ealdor believed that the three boys were ordinary, there was just something about them that spoke of a bond that went deeper than blood or friendship. They were brothers and they would never fail one another.

That promise was put to the test when Cenred's soldiers marched into Ealdor one autumn day they drew the men and women from their houses and lined them up in a single line. At the head of the line an important man sat straight with a remarkably beautiful crystal that sat on his desk.

The people of Essetir knew this crystal, it was the crystal of talent, an ancient magical object of the old religion that when blood was dropped onto it showed the persons talent, whether it was dancing, cooking, or in Merlin's case, magic. Every year the crystal went around the villages in Essetir's kingdom but Ealdor was on the border near Camelot, it was no wonder they had not been to visit in Merlin's lifetime.

Uther and Cenred both had a lust for power and the land between their kingdoms was fought over in battles of bloodshed. Uther's knights were well trained though and had the advantage, but by discovering the crystal of talent Cenred had found of way of improving his army. Little did he know the prize he was about to discover in the small village of Ealdor.

Hunith hugged Merlin to her chest and sobbed as she realised what would happen but the soldiers dragged them apart and forced Merlin into the queue. Will was up first, his finger was pricked and blood found its way onto the crystal the man held it in his hands and gazed into its depths as images began to swirl. A golden sword appeared in the crystal and began to glow blue, the soldier's face erupted in smile and Will was dragged over to the right hand side and forced to wait as the queue got further down.

Archer was next and as with Will a bow appeared in the crystals surface and it also glowed blue and Archer was forced to stand next to Will. Merlin was next and he knew what was coming, although the stars hadn't told him this would happen, his destiny was changing, Cenred had gotten there first.

Merlin's finger was pricked and his blood collected then dropped and it was as if time stood still as Merlin watched the drop of blood with a sense of dread. The blood splattered onto its translucent edge and at once the crystal began to vibrate, to glow a brilliant gold and the soldier dropped it in shock.

Merlin was grabbed and forced to stand next to Will and Archer, the head soldier looked warily at Merlin as if expecting an attack at any second.

'Well, well, well, aren't you boys lucky!' The soldier grinned clapping them all on the back causing Merlin to stumble.

'You are being given the chance of a lifetime, to serve under the most noble king Essetir has ever seen, to join his majesties rank and bring wealth and respect to your family' The soldier grinned but the boys stared back confused.

'You two' the soldier said pointing at Will and Archer 'Will serve in the army and rise up the ranks to greatness the world has never seen'

The soldier then turned his gaze to Merlin's blue frightened eyes 'And you, will serve Cenred himself as his right hand man, yes I believe you will do very nicely' The soldier said running keen eyes over Merlin's figure.

'And if we don't want too?' Archer asked nervously.

'Why would you not want to?' The soldier said his eyes smiling 'this is the chance to give this village respect and gain titles and riches this village has never known, you will be in a place your talents will be valued'

It sounded wonderful, Merlin had thought, he wouldn't have to hide who he was, he wouldn't have to be afraid if ever someone found out about his magic, he would be respected his gift would be able to do great things.

The three boys had agreed enthusiastically not knowing what they had signed up for. They tearfully said goodbye to their parents and set off on their own adventure and were brought quickly to Cenred's castle. Merlin should have known then, he could feel the darkness coming off the walls. The very air stank of evil and hatred. But he was too caught up in his friend's enthusiasm.

They ere thrust harshly into the throne room where they were greeted by none other than the king himself.

'Bow before me' Cenred instructed, and the young boys quickly remembered their manners and fell to their knees.

'I hear we have some talented boys here?' Cenred asked smiling easily showing none of the evil that had corrupted his soul.

'You shall be rewarded for joining me, step forward boy' Cenred said staring at Merlin with cold eyes.

'Your name?'

Merlin gulped and walked towards the young king. 'Merlin my Lord'

'You shall be a treasured guest, your talent for magic has never got such a powerful reading from the crystal of talent, here take these as a token of my appreciation' Cenred said and unopened a box lined with red velvet.

In the box two wristbands of the most beautiful silver Merlin had ever seen were laid. He brought out a hesitant hand to the wealth before him and was encouraged by Cenred.

'Take them they are yours' Cenred said.

Smiling and not recognising the runes of the old religion that were engraved on the metal Merlin took them without questioning and onto his wrists he signed his life away. They clasped down and bit into his skin. There was no room between the metal and his skin and he felt pins pierce as they broke the barriers of his skin.

He fell to his knees in pain and watched as Will and Archer ran towards him in shock.

'What did you do to him?' Will shouted.

'I have made him my slave' Cenred said. Will shouted in outrage and raised his small fist to Cenred but he was easily pushed back despite Will's skill he was only twelve, the same happened with Archer. Cenred took up another box and fastened another silver fastening around Merlin's neck that also bed into his skin.

'These are creations of old magic, they were made for beings of extraordinary talent, to keep their magic at bay' Cenred explained 'Should you reach for magic in any attempt to harm me or Essetir the silver cracks and releases a poison into your veins that will kill you instantly'

'No!' Archer screamed tears pouring down his face.

'I'm afraid so' Cenred said 'there is a war I want winning and you will win it for me Merlin'

'I won't' Merlin said.

'You will have no choice' Cenred said 'You will read from the magic books I will give you and I will train you to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world, you will be under my control and all of the five kingdoms will fear me'

'What about my friends?' Merlin asked.

'They are talented too and will be of great use in protecting you' Cenred said.

'What makes you think they'll do anything for you?' Merlin asked.

'Because I can kill you at any moment, if they want to ensure your safety then they will have to stay won't they, and should they try to attack me, know that in my death the silver on those bracelets will break and you will still die' Cenred said.

'You will never have our loyalty' Archer said.

'No, but Merlin will have it, and I have Merlin's loyalty albeit forcefully so therefore I do have your loyalty boy, you will be loyal to Merlin and Merlin will be loyal to me, we'll be one big happy family' Cenred said.

From that day the council of shadows was born, a trio of slaves forced into servitude of an evil tyrant who kept Merlin prisoner and forced him to use magic for his own ends. He was taught well from the best books Cenred could lay his hands on, and in turn Will and Archer learnt their craft from Cenred's experienced generals until they surpassed their skill, they were determined to become the best they could be, to give Merlin the best kind of protection they could offer. They would give their life to protect Merlin. They would give their life for his freedom. A loyalty Merlin didn't understand how he had achieved.

'For being who you are' they simply replied when he asked.

As they aged their legend grew and Cenred rose in power until he overcame Uther and became the most feared kingdom in the whole of Albion. And Now at eighteen years of age the council of shadows was about to be sent on their most dangerous mission yet. To Camelot, the very place Merlin had once thought he had feared, but now looking back on his past he should have known there were worse places than Camelot.

* * *

**Wohoo for backstory! And I thought I'd throw in merlin having a talent for foresight since Morgana probably won't be in this fic unless I can squeeze her in somewhere. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just want to get my story going and I'm enjoying writing this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin, Will and Archer were in the stables already outfitting their horses in the latest tack, the tension was high and they weren't talking. Merlin was gently brushing the mane of his horse, a beautiful white mare named Ophelia, Archer and Will often teased Merlin on his choice of horse. Female horses were not as fashionable as male ones. But the Mare was beautiful and Merlin found he could touch the mare's thoughts and lead her without having to perform much as a rider. Their relationship was a good one.

Cenred had given Merlin choice of any horse he wanted, any rooms he wanted, clothes and sometimes even very embarrassingly any women he may of wanted all of which he politely declined despite wanting very much to tell him where to shove his presents. He knew it was just Cenred's way of playing nice and buttering him up for when he wanted Merlin to do something particularly nasty.

But Ophelia had been a nice surprise and Merlin had named her himself which he received constant teasing for.

'He's forming an emotional attachment to an animal Archer' Will had joked.

'He'll be telling us her feelings next and how much horses are misunderstood' Archer had replied fluttering his eyelashes.

Merlin smiled in memory, at times when he was with his friends he could forget his situation forget the feeling of claustrophobia he felt when he was in Essetir, so long as he was Cenred's he would never be free.

Merlin traced the silver bangles that clung into his skin on his wrists and neck, they looked beautiful on the outside but only through whispered rumour did people hear what the bracelets, and choker actually contained. Freedom was a distant wish and the stars told him that freedom wouldn't come soon for Merlin if ever.

'Merlin?' Archer asked his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

'Hmm?' Merlin replied noncommittally lost in thought.

'It's time to go' Archer replied.

'They'll hate me, they'll fear me, and least here people leave me alone' Merlin said.

'They'll leave you alone Merlin, we'll make sure of that' Will said.

'Remember you're just there for effect, you don't even have to talk, and we'll deal with everything' Archer continued.

'I don't know where I'd be without you guys' Merlin said. They just smiled back in reply.

Merlin mounted up and stroked down Ophelia's neck in comfort as she wined softly. Archer and Will mounted there steeds both male and tough war horses named Oslo and Edgar and led the way out of the stables and out past the gate where they saluted the guard and headed out into the night.

The chill in the air set Merlin's fingers numb and he drew the hood of his cloak up around his head. The cloak was part of the uniform the three of them wore. Cenred liked them to make dramatic entrances and the hooded black cloaks with the Essetir Symbol on it stitched in gold hid their faces and added to the mystery of the council of shadows.

'Fæstgangol mín bróðorlufu' Merlin whispered in the old religion to Ophelia and watched as her pace straightened out and her hoofs created a steady drum on the ground below. Oslo and Edgar picked up her pace and followed.

'That's showing off Merlin' Archer called, Merlin's laugh was carried away in the wind.

* * *

'Relax Arthur you are much too nervous' Gaius called from behind were Arthur stood on the stone steps of his castle in a wedge of his knights with him at the centre. Gaius stood off to the side. Arthur had stood them all in a deliberately arrogant manner in order to create some sense of power.

'A sorcerer of immense power is about to enter my kingdom Gaius, forgive me for being slightly nervous' Arthur replied scathingly.

'Don't forget his henchmen that walk next to him' Gwaine said from where he slumped next to Arthur.

'Please' Arthur said.

'What? Don't underestimate them Arthur just because they don't have magic, they are still valuable weapons of Cenred's army' Gwaine replied.

'True' Arthur grudgingly admitted.

The noise of hoofs on the cobbled ground reached their ears and Arthur turned his head to see three figures clothed in black hooded cloaks astride powerful horses approach. The cloaks concealed their appearance and the only thing that was different about them was the smaller white mare that rode between the proud stallions.

It was as if they had rehearsed there dismount every day so they were perfectly in time. They simultaneously hitched their left leg from their horses and in a synchronised fluid movement dismounted gracefully whilst still keeping the hoods up. Arthur watched as a stable boy nervously stepped forward to take their reins.

The three men approached silently hands clasped in front of them and Arthur noticed the one in the middle was of a slighter thinner build despite the cloaks that covered their forms. They continued forward their faces still hidden and as one sank onto one knee before Arthur with their heads lowered.

'Well, they've certainly beat us on who can look the most impressive' Gwaine said out loud 'But then again in these bloody capes they could have turned up naked painted pink and still looked more impressive than us'

'Yes thank you for your input Gwaine' Arthur muttered back. Their conversation got no response from the figures who still knelt and Arthur's feet.

'Rise Men of Essetir, and welcome to Camelot, I hope your stay will bring about peace between our great nations' Arthur said in his best king voice.

As one the three stood up and hands came out of their cloaks to pull back their hoods and reveal their features. Arthur didn't know what to expect from the legendary council of Shadows, tattoos, scars, red devil eyes… he supposed he had let his imagination get away from him.

'Thank you, King Arthur it is an honour to be in Camelot's walls' the one to the left replied.

He was dressed in full armour that befitted a knight of Essetir, silver armour similar to Arthur's own with the black cloak with the crest of Essetir stitched onto it. He was obviously the swordsman of the group he had brown hair and hard features.

'My name is William and this is Archer and Merlin' William said pointing out his colleagues.

Arthur turned his attention to Archer, a tall man with long blonde hair tied neatly at the back of his head, he wore chaps and a tunic and a bow that looked to be made out of the finest maple was hung on his back in a quiver. But neither of these held Arthurs attention for long. It was the young man in the middle that drew his attention.

So this was the famous sorcerer that made the five kingdoms shake in fear. He wasn't even looking Arthur in the eye; instead he kept his gaze lowered. But Arthur could tell he was beautiful, in an ethereal sort of way. His hair was the darkest black that set of his pale skin and red lips and his high cheekbones gave him a sharp appearance. He easily drew the eye of everyone in attendance. Merlin, William had said his name was, he was expecting something more intimidating.

As If sensing his lingering gaze Merlin slowly looked up, and his ice cold blue eyes to stared into Arthurs. It was as if he was reading his very soul. There was something knowing and omniscient about his gaze as if he could draw the truth out of his very eyes, he refused to break the contact though he refused to appear weak, eventually it was Merlin who lowered his eyes back to the floor. He definitely looked like he wasn't quite human, he looked well, magical.

'You requested that you have rooms together?' Arthur asked. He had received William's letter a day before their arrival telling him what they would expect, the fact that they wanted quarters together confused Arthur. Were they really that close or did they not trust that Arthur wouldn't try to harm their sorcerer when he was on his own and vulnerable?

'Is that a problem?' Archer asked addressing the king for the first time.

'Of course not, my manservant George will show you to your quarters' Arthur said. The three nodded in reply and as one bowed. Their synchronisation was rather startling.

'Do you like practice that or something, cos it's a bit freaky if you ask me' Gwaine said voicing what none had dared to voice.

The three young men turned calculating eyes on Gwaine. And Gwaine was subjected to the same gaze Arthur had been when Merlin looked into his eyes. It was as if he saw everything.

'Of course not, we have lived together for a very long time Sir knight' Will said.

'Gwaine please, as long as were on pleasant terms' Gwaine said glaring.

'You call these pleasant terms?' Archer asked.

'What could be more so than a peace treaty between two warring nations' Gwaine said raising his eyes to the sky.

'You're intoxicated' Merlin spoke for the first time without realising it, everyone turned to stare at him including Archer and Will although they didn't look shocked, just proud and somewhat smug.

'What?' Gwaine asked now looking directly into Merlin's eyes in confusion.

'You're intoxicated; you have been for most of your adult life, you ran away from your father, you felt you were never good enough for him, the shame at never being able to hold down a job, caused you to travel from place to place seeking somewhere to call home, since you have never known what one has felt like' Merlin said his head slightly tilted to the side.

The silence seemed suddenly very loud, and you could cut the tension with a knife. Gwaine was glaring at Merlin with hatred and something close to loathing. Arthur was staring at the boy in shock, how did he know that? He knew things about Gwaine even he didn't, did the young man read minds or something?

'How dare you?' Gwaine said quietly his voice laced with venom.

'You treat these proceedings with nothing short of contempt and you show no respect to your king nor to my friends, I only see the truth Sir Gwaine, it is you who has to deal with it' Merlin said. And once again turned away and lowered his gaze, leaving Gwaine dumfounded.

'I apologise if my knight has offended you' Arthur said in a crisp voice.

It was his turn to feel Merlin's stare.

'Don't apologise if you don't mean it young King' Merlin replied.

'Okay!' Will interrupted before things could get more heated 'Perhaps it would be best if we went to our quarters and gave everyone some air?'

'I think that would be best' Arthur said, then stepped aside as the three men in cloaks followed George into the castle.

* * *

Once inside the throne room Gwaine started having a tantrum throwing chairs and benches onto the floor.

'Who they hell does he think he is?!' He shouted to no one in particular.

'Gwaine' Percival said in a soothing manner.

'How did he know that stuff?' Gwaine shouted 'that was personal!'

'Because he's evil Gwaine' Arthur said throwing himself onto his throne with all the grace of a wild boar.

'No' Gaius said.

'No?' Arthur questioned 'Gaius the kid practically knew Gwaine's entire life history and broadcasted it for the whole of Camelot to hear'

'He's an incredibly gifted young warlock who can't help what he is' Gaius replied.

'What are you talking about?' Arthur asked.

'Legend speaks of creatures of magic that can see into a person's very soul, they draw the truth out of you'

'He can read minds?' Arthur asked.

'Not exactly it is my suspicion from observing him that he is a soothsayer as well as a powerful warlock' Gaius said.

'What the hell is one of those?' Gwaine asked.

'Soothsayers often had the ability to know when someone was lying or being mistrustful, some also had the ability to read the stars' Gaius said.

'Read the stars?' Arthur asked.

'It is said that the future is written in the stars and that if one looks closely you can see your destiny' Gaius said 'although that was a very rare thing amongst soothsayers so maybe our young friend doesn't have that talent.'

'He's not our friend Gaius' Leon said.

'Well you had better try to be for the duration of this visit, you don't want him going back to Cenred with tales of cruelty do you?'

'It's still not right what he did' Gwaine said.

'Neither was it of you to disrespect our guests, this is a time of war, you should be more serious, I suspect it was his way of warning you' Gaius said.

'Did you get a look at his buddies they looked proud as punch' Gwaine replied.

'He is a very powerful being any friend would be proud especially given his situation' Gaius said.

'His situation, he's an evil sorcerer Gaius, who cares about his situation?' Arthur questioned.

'Maybe once you know him better your opinion could change' Gaius replied.

Arthur seriously doubted it!

* * *

**Another chapter done…man call me butter cos I'm on a roll!**

**Fæstgangol ****mín ****bróðorlufu'- steady my love**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thanks for the response guys! By the way if this story isn't floating your boat check out my other one, which is very nearly completed it's a Mergana fic called 'The Darkness to My Light'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur's servant George showed Merlin, Will and Archer to their shared quarters with esteemed efficiency. He walked through the halls of Camelot with his head held high as if he was in the noblest occupation Camelot could offer. Merlin found him very amusing.

'I hope this will be to your collective satisfaction my Lords?' George asked in a crisp polite voice. Merlin struggled not to laugh.

'Of course, thank you George' Will said managing to keep it together. Once he had left the three young men fell into collective giggles.

'Do you think Arthur hired him for his sparkling personality?' Archer laughed.

'I doubt it, I bet he's good at his job and he knows his place' Merlin replied, 'Kings take no interest in their servants, well unless there magically talented of course' Merlin said with a sense of irony as he looked at his own situation as Cenred's slave.

'And why do you suppose Arthur has made him serve us, his own personal servant?' Will asked sceptically.

'No doubt so he can keep an eye on us and report everything he sees and hears back to his beloved king' Archer said.

'Don't you mean keep an eye on _me_, after my stunt this morning I doubt he'll ever trust me' Merlin said sighing and slumping down onto one of the three very grand beds that were laid out in the spacious grandiose chambers they had been assigned.

'You were insulted Merlin, we all were, you were only defending us' Will said shaking his head and sitting next to him.

'Defending us? By completely humiliating that poor knight in front of his friends?' Merlin asked. He felt utterly ashamed; he had overreacted and used his gift for his own ends.

'In Essetir we are treated with respect and awe despite us being Cenred's dogs, we were not expecting such a hostile welcome, considering Camelot's dire situation' Archer said.

'For most of my adult life I have been taught and commanded to react to every insult that came Cenred's way, to protect him with my power, I just reacted, I didn't mean to upset him' Merlin said.

'Habits are hard to break, and Camelot is not perfect and the feud between Essetir and Camelot is a long one, tensions will be high' Archer said ever the voice of reason.

'I will try better from now on' Merlin said resolutely.

'You can't help your gifts Merlin, they are a part of you, whether Camelot welcomes them or not' Will said hotly.

'I held back my opinions when I looked into Arthur's eyes' Merlin said.

Merlin's friends sat up in shock as they stared at him in excitement. Merlin's gift for insight and truth did come with its advantages and knowing King Arthurs secrets would give them a definite advantage.

'What did you see?' Will asked gripping Merlin's shoulder in excitement.

'I saw a deep conflict in his soul' Merlin said shrugging.

When Merlin had gazed into Arthur's eyes he was startled by the depth of the soul he found there. Unlike Uther this young man was brave and loyal and possessed a good heart. He longed for peace and freedom that Merlin could relate too. But he was bound by his father's laws the same way Merlin was bound by Cenred. They were alike in many ways Merlin realised.

'Tell us' Archer begged.

'He doesn't understand magic and he doesn't trust it, but nor does he regard it with the same blind hatred that Uther did, he is sympathetic towards magic folk but fearful of them all the same, he does not like what he does not understand. He fears he will never live up to his people's expectations, but what I detect most is a stout heart and a strong mind. In time I believe he will make a very good king' Merlin said.

Archer and Will stared at him in shock.

'He seemed like a royal prick to me' Will said.

'You think every royal is a prick Will' Archer said pushing him slightly. 'Still, it is good to know that he isn't an evil tyrant like his father'

'Yes but neither does he have the courage to break away from his father's evil ways' Will said. 'He's a coward'

Merlin didn't reply. He knew Will always looked for the simple answer in life. He saw Arthur for his failures, and not for the reasons behind those failures. Merlin thought Arthur was very brave. That didn't mean that he liked him though. Far from it.

A knock on the door broke the silence and Will and Archer sprang from the bed but Merlin remained seated.

'Enter' Will commanded.

Gwaine entered with his eyes downcast and a light blush on his cheeks.

'Sir Gwaine?' Merlin questioned astonished, after his performance this morning he expected the knight to avoid him. He was a braver man than Merlin had given him credit for.

'I would just like to apologise for my behaviour this morning, I meant no harm, I'm afraid you caught me in a bad mood, and I tend to not think before I speak, and I apologise' Gwaine said.

Merlin saw the truth in his eyes.

'I believe you' Merlin said. And with that Merlin walked to the window in the chambers and refused to look at him, embarrassed that he had taken advantage of this poor man. He refused to apologise in turn though, his pride would not allow it, plus Will was right, it was what he was trained to do, he would not change overnight.

'Anything else?' Archer asked.

'My king expressed his wishes for you to join him and his circle of knights at dinner' Gwaine said.

'He has a circle of knights?' Archer questioned confused.

'Yes, it was something he brought in after his father died, Arthur has a close band of men that would follow him to the death, we are treated as equals, I am one of them believe it or not' Gwaine said politely.

'I see' Archer replied.

'Tell your king we accept his generous offer' Will said.

'Not from me' Merlin said turning away from the window and his piercing blue eyes turned to Gwaine.

'Excuse me?' Gwaine asked offended, it wasn't proper to deny a dinner request.

'Merlin?' Will questioned.

'I do not wish to make anyone feel uncomfortable' Merlin said a light flush on his cheeks.

'It was Arthur's wish that you join him sir' Gwaine replied.

'You can call me Merlin, I have no title I am but a commoner from a small farming village' Merlin said and watched as Gwaine's eyes widened in reply. He recovered quickly.

'Then, Merlin I am afraid I do not understand your refusal, do you mean to insult our king?' Gwaine asked.

'Of course not, but I believe I may have angered him, I do not wish to antagonise him further' Merlin said.

'Are you kidding? Arthur loves to be antagonised it's his favourite way of bonding' Gwaine joked, Merlin stared at him with wide eyes.

'You would speak of your king so informally?' Merlin enquired, such words would have earned a sound lashing from Cenred.

'Arthur, despite his pomp and circumstance isn't a lover of formality, he likes to believe in equality when it suits him' Gwaine said again.

'I see' Merlin said.

'Then you will come?' Gwaine asked again.

'I believe I shall' Merlin replied. Gwaine bowed his head and left the room.

'I'm not comfortable with this' Merlin said

'Don't worry about it Merlin' Archer said, frowning in concern.

'Everyone is going to be staring at me as if I'm some sort of magic wielding demon' Merlin replied.

'You're not a demon' Will said.

'They believe I am evil, that magic is evil' Merlin replied.

'Then maybe it wouldn't hurt to show a hint of vulnerability' Archer said.

'What do you mean?' Merlin questioned looking up at him.

Instead of replying Archer walked forward and grasped at Merlin's black gloves that went above his wrists that covered the silver bracelets that threatened his life. He then moved his hand to Merlin's neck and untied the black neckerchief that was tied there, revealing the silver choker.

'You, have your own problems Merlin, and you are a slave to Cenred much like Camelot is' Archer said 'Maybe it won't hurt to show them a piece of yourself'

Merlin glanced down fingering the bracelets that pinched into his skin and the constant ache that resided there.

'Perhaps you are right' Merlin said.

'Besides, despite them being a sign of slavery they do bring out the colour of your eyes, and go nicely with the Essetir black' Will said fluttering his eyelashes in jest.

Merlin glared back and sent a harmless burst of magic at Will's feet that flipped him onto his backside which caused Archer to roar with laughter.

'No fair' Will said.

'Come on guys let's change we want to look our best for his royal highness' Archer said.

* * *

They were late of course, they were always late, just a little, it added to their mystery the three of them decided. They walked in step with each other to the banquet room which was doubling as the throne room for tonight and the doors were pulled open by two servants.

There weren't many people in attendance. There was a large circular table that filled the great room and Merlin counted only four knights and Arthur and an old man that Merlin recognised from this morning. The occupants of the room stood as Will, Archer and Merlin entered.

They looked very impressive Arthur decided, they wore nearly the same clothes as before only of finer material although William wasn't in armour and instead wore a soft black tunic similar to what Merlin was wearing. All three of them had their trademark cloaks.

But again it was Merlin that drew they eye of everyone in the room, there was something graceful and confident about him that Arthur greatly admired. The man knew who he was and accepted it, something that Arthur failed to do. A glint of silver caught Arthur's eye and Arthur gasped in shock as he stared at the jewellery that adorned Merlin's wrists and neck.

His neckerchief and gloves that he had worn this morning were gone and the rumour that Merlin was chained to Cenred's rule was proven correct. They gave him a royal look; he looked every inch a young prince. But Arthur knew the rumours; these pieces of ancient magic were what made Cenred so powerful, they were what kept Merlin by his side and his magic under his control.

Arthur had never felt sorrier for anyone in his life. Magic was evil, he knew that, but no one deserved slavery, to be forced into something he did not want. But then again judging by his performance this morning, Merlin took great relish in showing off his gifts and causing people misery, so perhaps his slavery wasn't as cruel as it seemed.

Everyone seemed to make their own assumption by the way they all glanced at the pieces surrounding Merlin's skin.

'Welcome, join us' Arthur said. The three consorts of Essetir bowed low and hesitantly made their way forward. Three chairs were empty between Arthur and the old man.

'Let me introduce everyone' Arthur said 'You've met Gwaine of course, and this is Leon, Elyan, and Percival, my most loyal knights' Arthur said pointing each out.

'And this is Gaius, an old friend and my physician here in Camelot' Arthur continued.

'We are honoured to make your acquaintance' William said.

Arthur noticed it was genuinely the young swordsman or the Archer that did most of the talking; Merlin kept to himself and didn't talk much despite being the obvious leader of the group.

Maybe an attempt to seem less intimidating, Arthur thought.

'Help yourselves' Arthur said and gestured to the impressive display of food that adorned the table.

Merlin stared at the food and felt sick, this was all a useless gesture of pomp and circumstance, a gesture of friendliness and acceptance that Arthur was forced to do if he had even a hope of obtaining a peaceful alliance between Essetir and Camelot.

'Eat something Merlin' Archer said into his ear. It didn't help that Merlin had been seated next to Arthur, he couldn't look directly into his eyes, and therefore he didn't know if he was telling the truth in any of his comments, he knew it had been done on purpose. Merlin had never felt more uncomfortable.

'So you both work in Cenred's army?' Leon asked starting a conversation between Archer and Will and the rest of the table listened in.

'Sometimes' Will replied 'But most of the time we spend our time doing work for the council of shadows and obeying Cenred's most private commands'

'We do train and test Cenred's new recruits though' Archer continued. There was a long silence and Merlin felt the urge to join in with an attempt at humour.

'I spend my time reading books on dark magic that have elaborate ways of torturing and killing people' Merlin said smiling.

Everyone in the room froze and stared at him in shock, this continued for about ten seconds before Will snorted lightly into his food.

'Well, not most of my time' Merlin said smiling into his goblet of wine. And Archer joined in with Will's silent giggling.

'Inside joke' Merlin explained lowering his wineglass to the table and frowning as he realised his comment may have been taken too seriously.

It was true of course, Cenred had forced him to read books on dark magic but that was not all he read as rumour often said he did.

'Funny' Gwaine replied.

'So were you three raised in Essetir?' Gaius asked attempting to start up conversation again.

'On the outskirts' Merlin replied.

'We've known each other all our lives' Archer added.

'I guess that makes you very loyal' Arthur said gazing at the two of them.

'_Very_ loyal' Will said staring Arthur back straight in the face.

'Have you always been able to do magic Merlin?' Gaius asked, ignoring the strained looks of Arthur and the knights at such an awkward question, the less they knew about magic the better.

'Why do you ask?' Merlin asked staring to the old man's eyes.

He read the truth in them. He was an intelligent man with a thirst for knowledge, he had a latent magical talent that wasn't at all powerful but was there, and Uther had spared his life, to keep him by his side, an in-house encyclopaedia on magic.

'Your story intrigues me, I've never met anyone as magically gifted as you and I'm curious' Gaius said.

Merlin paused considering his answer.

'I have been able to see things all my life, as you must have already realised I have a talent for seeing things other people try to hide' Merlin said.

'So you're a soothsayer?' Gaius asked.

'I believe sticking a label on me would be most unwise' Merlin replied.

'Oh?' Gaius asked.

'When I was about eight years old my powers developed into a more physical ability, soothsayers don't have practical magic if my reading serves me correctly' Merlin replied.

'I see' Gaius replied.

'You mean to say you've had magic all your life?' Arthur questioned.

'Yes' Merlin replied 'It used to drive my mother mad'

'Where is your mother now?' Percival asked entering into the conversation.

'I do not know, I am not permitted to see her' Merlin said dropping his gaze to his silver bracelets as everyone stared at him.

No one could doubt his forced servitude now; Arthur wondered how he would feel never being allowed to see your parents, the very mother who gave birth to you. Arthur had never had the chance because Igraine had died. But Merlin's was very much alive, what a bitter fate to never be able to see her.

'How were you taken from her?' Elyan asked curious. Will and Archer immediately tensed and looked at Merlin warily.

'To tell you would reveal Cenred's secrets which would cost me and my friends my life' Merlin said.

'I'm sorry' Elyan replied.

'Don't be' Merlin replied.

The party was very solemn after that moment as everyone considered Merlin's revelations, the boy was a wonder Arthur reluctantly admitted. His situation was enough to drive anyone mad and he found himself reluctantly feeling sorry for him and wished he could rip the silver from his skin.

A soft tapping at the window drew everyone's attention. A large crow was stood on the ledge, a bird Will, Archer and Merlin instantly recognised.

Merlin rose ignoring the startled look of the knights and opened the window and held out his arm onto which the bird hopped.

'Cenred wants my report, excuse me' Merlin said. He bowed low to Arthur and strode out of the room.

'Cenred is a crow?' Gwaine questioned stupidly.

Will laughed 'It is blessed with Merlin's magic, it will ferry messages between the two of them.'

'I see' Arthur said.

He didn't like it, Merlin not being in the room. He refused to feel scared for the man, that was definitely not what he was feeling, he decided. He was more concerned with what he was writing in his message; anything negative could restart the battle.

He needed some air.

'Excuse me' Arthur said and strode out of the doors and went through the corridors until he went outside onto his balcony that overlooked the now vacant courtyard. He was startled to find Merlin there with his hood around his face. He was releasing the crow into the night sky.

'Come to check on me?' Merlin asked not facing him instead leaning over the balcony to stare at the courtyard below.

'Actually I came for some air it's a coincidence we ended up in the same place' Arthur said, Merlin stared at Arthurs eyes from around the edge of his hood.

'You worry I send a negative message to Cenred' Merlin said, it was not a question.

Arthur forced down a stab of anger, it was unfair to talk to someone who knew you're secrets, and nothing could be kept hidden from this brilliant man, wait brilliant?

'You shouldn't, my words were nothing but complimentary' Merlin said.

He stood back and gazed up at the stars into the sky a pensive look on his face. Arthur had never seen someone look so mysterious or dark before. The hood contrasted with Merlin's alabaster skin and shadowed his eyes. He gave off an impression of power despite his thin frame and not for the first time did Arthur consider him beautiful.

He watched as Merlin gazed up into the heavens and suddenly he remembered something Gaius had said about rare soothsayers being able to read the stars.

'What do you see?' Arthur asked.

'You know about that?' Merlin questioned not moving his eyes from the sky.

'Gaius had his suspicions' Arthur replied looking up to but not seeing anything other than the moon and the slow twinkle of the sparkling stars that held no information to Arthur.

'He is an intelligent man, your father was wise to keep him by his side' Merlin said. Arthur refused to reply.

'What do you see?' Arthur asked 'Do you see your destiny or other peoples?' again he was met with no answer but he refused to move, the boy was just far too fascinating. He found himself unafraid of being alone with a powerful sorcerer instead he was only extremely curious.

At last Merlin lowered his eyes and turned to face Arthur his face shadowed by his hood.

'I see nothing tonight; the stars will not yield their secrets' Merlin said.

'But they have before?' Arthur asked.

'Of course, they tell the future of everyone in this world if you know how to look' Merlin said.

'You know the future?' Arthur asked.

'Perhaps' Merlin shrugged, 'The future can always change'

'It can?' Arthur questioned.

'Mine did' Merlin said. Arthur knew he would not get much out of him if he questioned his own future, it was private.

'I thought destinies were fated?' Arthur asked 'That you _can't_ change them'

'People's choices change all the time, choice is what gives people freedom, I did not get a choice, my destiny changed and this impacted the lives of many, since that day the stars are always moving' Merlin said.

'Then what's the point in star gazing if they do not give you a direct answer?' Arthur asked.

'Hope' Merlin replied 'hope that one day the future will realign itself'

Arthur stared at the boy, a thing he had been doing an awful lot it seemed. He seemed so young to be so wise, but then wisdom had been forced on him. Who knew what Cenred forced him to learn?

'I will bid you goodnight sire' Merlin said bowing and moved to step pass him.

Arthur reached out at the last minute and grasped Merlin's wrist, his fingers pressing against the silver that laid there.

'Call me Arthur' Arthur said.

A hint of a smile played at Merlin's mouth before he bowed his head again and turned to go back inside.

Arthur had never felt more intrigued by a person, and decided then and there that he would find out more about the mysterious boy that was beginning to take up most of his thoughts.

* * *

**Man that was long! Man my fingers hurt! Man I'm tried…..Man!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome response and the amount of favourites! I will warn you now though, I don't update weekly, I update when I want to update, when inspiration hits me or when I can be bothered or have enough time…**

**Sometimes that might mean I update day after day, other times that might mean I won't update for weeks. But never fear I don't abandon any of my stories!**

**Special mention to TheNightOf1 who sent me a really lovely email and made my day! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

'Where is he?!' Arthur yelled storming into Merlin, Will's and Archer's chambers in a mad fury.

He had told his knights to keep an eye on the sorcerer and George had just reported that upon serving them breakfast Merlin was nowhere to be found. He should have known the sorcerer was not to be trusted. After their little heart to heart last night Arthur had thought they were begining to come to an understanding. Apparently not.

Archer and Will were sat around their table with papers from Essetir flung out in different directions and upon Arthur's furious entrance the two jumped to their feet and fell to their knees.

Arthur was momentarily shocked by the formality, most of his knights would have just told him to piss off. Formality with Arthur was never expected unless on formal occasions. Apparently propriety and formality and been drummed into the two men before him.

'Who are you looking for your majesty?' Will asked keeping his eyes lowered.

'Don't play coy with me. Your pet sorcerer has run off somewhere, he's nowhere to be found!' Arthur thundered.

How dare Merlin go off into Camelot, the people where not used to magic, was he out there terrorising them as he spoke? What the hell was the young man thinking?

Apparently Arthur's words caused anger in Will for he stood up and glared and made a move to step forward his hand going to his sword ignoring the looks of warning from Arthur's knights as they in turn reached for their sword.

'Will' Archer said putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

'Don't insult him' Will said in a voice much lower and colder than normal 'Not to us'

'Magic is illegal in Camelot, and I let Cenred's sorcerer into my kingdom under the understanding that he would stay where I could see him'

'_You let_ him in?' Will scoffed raising his eyebrows 'I was under the impression that you were losing so poorly you had no choice but to bow down to a superior strength.'

This time the knights swords did come out and Arthur's hands flinched towards his.

'You dare insult our king?' Leon thundered taking a step forward.

'You insulted my friend, my brother of my heart, what did you expect?' Will asked 'Now put that sword away young knight before you hurt both yourself and Camelot's cause'

Leon looked like he wanted nothing more than to chop Will's head off and stick it on a spear.

'I think everyone needs to calm down' Archer said moving to stand between Arthur and Will who were now glaring at each other with something close to hatred.

'You _will_ tell me where he is!' Arthur said turning his eyes to Archer.

'We were looking over the papers for the treaty, Merlin left claiming boredom, he does that, I do not know where he would have gone' Archer said shrugging.

'I want him found' Arthur commanded with an air of superior arrogance.

'How very much like Cenred you are Arthur, controlling, arrogant, fearful of what you do not understand' Will said using his knowledge of Arthur's secrets Merlin had uncovered. He watched as Arthur flinched.

'I am nothing like _your_ tyrant king' Arthur said.

'My mistake, maybe your _father_ would be more on the mark?' Will sneered.

This time Arthur couldn't help himself and he withdrew his sword at speed but surprisingly it wasn't Will who reacted it was Archer who notched an arrow in his bow and had aimed straight at Arthurs head.

'I wager I can kill you much quicker than you can my friend, young king' Archer said now losing his cool.

Just when it looked like all hell would break loose. Gaius strode into the room drawn by the noise and looked upon the room in shock.

'What on earth is going on?' Gaius thundered, and watched as the knights lowered their swords. The old man was like a stern father to all of them.

'If you hurt each other I'm not patching you up, now what has happened?' Gaius asked.

'Their sorcerer has gone missing' Arthur said,

'Merlin?' Gaius questioned.

'Who else?' Gwaine asked.

'Well that's ridiculous I saw him near the stables not five minutes ago' Gaius said.

Archer and Will let out a collective breath and smiled at each other and lowered their weapons.

'He's probably just gone to see Ophelia' Archer said.

'Who?' Arthur asked.

'His white mare, he loves to ride. He's quite the show off in fact' will said, 'would you like to see?'

'This still doesn't change the fact that a known sorcerer is wandering through Camelot unescorted' Arthur said.

'What did you think he was going to do, bring down the kingdom?' Archer asked rolling his eyes 'you need to leave your stereotypes at the door Arthur when looking at Merlin'

'Not just Merlin, most magic folk' Will said.

'Magic is evil' Arthur said shaking his head.

'And humans aren't?' Will thundered.

'Of course not' Arthur said.

'So how do you explain Cenred and your Father, and the countless of people they kill, how do you explain Merlin and Archer and myself being taken from our homes by a tyrant king, a mere mortal with no magical talent…he's not evil?!' Will thundered.

'Of course he is, some people are some aren't' Arthur said resolutely.

'It's the same with magic' Will said.

'I don't believe you' Arthur said shaking his head.

'You've seen Merlin, you've seen his kind heart and the way he clings to it even though he is bound in chains that threaten his life and his friends, and you would call him _evil_?' Archer asked.

The question resonated deeply inside Arthur as he considered. Merlin was an enigma he had never met anyone like him, powerful whilst still possessing an era of innocence around him that he had seen no one with power ever achieve. He couldn't deny he liked the boy, but that didn't mean he trusted him.

It seemed as if everyone in the room was waiting with baited breath for this answer.

'I don't trust him' Arthur said.

'But you admit he's not evil' Will said.

'I don't know him enough to make that judgment' Arthur said.

'But you _would_ make it upon the thousands that you haven't met, the thousands your father killed?' Will asked.

'My father's business was his own, he was a good man I stand by that' Arthur said.

'A good king yes' Archer said 'Firm, strong, powerful all things a king should be, but when it came to magic your father was without mercy and judgment'

'I refuse to discuss my father's reign with you, you are not from Camelot' Arthur said.

'No, but Merlin is magical, he is magic incarnate, magic's son, and your laws threaten him as does Cenred and it is our duty to protect him from people who would bring him harm' Archer said and Will nodded along.

The silence that lingered was eerie as everyone stared at each other not knowing what else to say.

'Let's go find Merlin shall we?' Gaius said 'I hear you say he's something of a rider?'

'Yes, it's incredible to watch' Will said.

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table Arthur, Will and Archer walked down to the stables together in an awkward silence. Upon entering it they saw Merlin out the back in the small field which was used to train Camelot's new war horses.

Arthur watched Merlin upon his white mare in awe. He was riding bareback and controlling the animal with a grace he had rarely seen. They looked as one as they galloped round the ring. Sometimes he would perform tricks gripping the horse with his thighs to make her trot backwards or sideways like a performer in a circus, all the time bareback.

He had never seen someone look so beautiful. Merlin's face was a picture of joy his smile radiant his eyes bright as he clung to Ophelia. Arthur felt his heart constrict at the sight, there was something about this boy that made him want to bring him close and protect him. Which was illogical considering the boy's magical strength.

Merlin noticed them and rode up to the fence they were leaning on all the time.

'What have I missed?' Merlin asked smiling down at them and stroking Ophelia's mane.

'A very big argument' Archer said 'It seems the young king doesn't like not knowing where you are'

'Ah' Merlin replied frowning down at Arthur who instantly averted his eyes, refusing to give him access to his thoughts and feelings despite knowing that he would read it easily enough in Archer's or Will's eyes.

'I'm sorry to cause any alarm' Merlin said 'I just fancied some air.'

'It's not a problem' Arthur said drawing shocked expressions from the knights around him, it certainly had been a problem not half an hour ago. 'I would just appreciate it if you informed me first'

'Of course' Merlin replied.

'How did you that?' Percival suddenly asked, coming out of his usual brooding silence. 'I've never seen anyone ride like that'

'Ah, it would be cheating as Will so often calls it'

'It _is_ cheating Merlin' Will said smiling shaking his head at him.

'I call it using the skills I have' Merlin said smiling mischievously.

Arthur could get lost in that smile. He looked so much more beautiful when he smiled Arthur realised. He knew the thoughts he was having about this sorcerer were not healthy, he refused to admit that maybe he was starting to develop a tiny crush on him.

'What do you mean?' Elyan asked.

'I remember Will having the same look on his face when I first showed him, he climbed on believing it was simple and he fell off in about five minutes' Merlin said.

'Just tell them your wicked ways Merlin' Archer said.

'All creatures have a sense of the old religion' Merlin said from his perch upon Ophelia. 'Magic flows through this world in rivers of invisible gold that are only seen to the magic folk, like me and perhaps once upon a time the dragons.'

'Ordinary sorcerers can't?' Gwaine asked.

'No, they tap into the magic in varying degrees of success, I like the dragons and the other magical creatures of this world feel the magic flowing through me like no one else can. Animals have a sense of it, they are born with it, and they have an understanding of nature which means…'

'Ic i áféde andfeng mín bróðorlufu' Merlin intoned.

The words sent a spiral of alarm through Arthur recognising them as magic chant, but Merlin's eyes didn't glow gold, but Ophelia reared up and trotted in a circle in an impressive display.

'You control the horse with magic?' Arthur said for the first time staring at Merlin.

'Of course not' Merlin said after staring into his eyes. 'The words of the old religion are just words unless I infuse them with magic, but the words belong to the earth, and Ophelia like any other animal gets a sense of them'

'I don't understand' Arthur said.

'I simply ask her to do things in the old religion and she understands them and chooses to accept them or not' Merlin said.

'And why does she accept?' Arthur asked.

'Because even though my words are not magic, they are words of power which all animals are drawn to, also Ophelia is my friend, why would she say no?' Merlin smiled again.

'So anyone could do it?' Arthur asked.

'Anyone with the right words and the right bond' Merlin said. 'Do you want to try?'

'No' Arthur said immediately and saw Merlin's hurtful expression. 'I will not speak that language'

'I understand' Merlin said staring back at Arthur.

'Well I don't know about you but I feel like we should be doing some training?' Gwaine said 'Arthur?'

'Yes of course' Arthur said still contemplating what he had just seen.

Magic had been used to accomplish something beautiful and unique. No one had died, no one had gotten hurt. All that had happened was that Merlin managed to look even more impressive than he had before.

'You're training?' Archer asked. 'When are we going to start this treaty? Cenred's patience will not last forever.'

'This afternoon, but I oversee the training myself, I like my knights to be trained properly.'

'That's why there so feared and respected around the five kingdoms' Merlin said appreciatively.

'Well they were, then all of a sudden Cenred's army got exceedingly more talented' Arthur said staring at Merlin in suspicion.

'Cenred's army is not of my making' Merlin said still smiling.

'Then how do you explain their explosion in talent in the last few years?' Arthur asked.

'To tell you would reveal Cenred's secrets…'

'And cost you your life…yes, yes' Arthur said not convinced.

'May we join in the training?' Archer asked.

'I don't see why not' Arthur replied 'just so long as you don't kill anyone.'

'We will try our best' Will said smiling.

'I suppose me participating is out of the question?' Merlin laughed jumping elegantly down from Ophelia.

'Yes it is' Will said pushing his shoulder against Merlin's 'I'm your practice dummy far too often, plus I don't think the knights of Camelot will take to keenly to watching a sorcerer incinerate things under the heading of practicing' Will laughed.

'No we wouldn't' Arthur said.

'Well, I'll watch then' Merlin said and escorted Ophelia back to her stable. Then set off towards the barracks where Arthur's daily training session took place.

* * *

**Ic i ****áféde ****andfeng ****mín ****bróðorlufu - Rear up my love**

**Wohoo for arguments! Yeah there might be a lot of them. Next chapter Will and Archer show why the crystal of talent picked them! And maybe Gwaine and Merlin will finally do some bonding and get over their shitty start and become the pair we love so much.  
**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, Yo, Yo! Welcome back folks, or hello to newcomers! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites it makes me feel very popular and happy! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

'They're good' Merlin said laughing inwardly as he watched Will and Archer glare at the knights of the round table and Arthur as they practiced and moved through forms with ease.

'We're better' Will said his head held high.

'Of course you are' Merlin replied laughing.

'Merlin, we were selected by the crystal of talent' Will replied and Archer nodded along with him. Merlin loved his friends a lot but he knew they were flawed. Arrogance being one of them, but after working with Cenred he supposed arrogance came with the job.

'And you're telling me that none of those knights would have been chosen if they had the chance?' Merlin asked his eyebrows raised. Will turned his glare away from Arthur to glare at Merlin.

'Yes' Will said.

'Oh come on Will, you have to admit Arthur is a fantastic swordsman' Archer admitted.

'I could take him' Will said sniffing.

'No doubt' Archer replied.

'He's very elegant, he moves with grace, like that sword is an extension of him. You on the other hand, fight with the same grim determination and strength' Merlin said.

'It would be an interesting fight to see' Archer replied.

'Okay so maybe the crystal would have picked Arthur, but the others…Never!' Will replied.

'Whatever you say' Merlin replied gently shoving Will's shoulder from where he was perched on the fence.

He turned his gaze back to Arthur, as he watched him instruct his knights with an air of superiority that suited him. He watched as the knights even the stubborn one Gwaine followed his every command. They were very loyal he observed, almost as much as Will and Archer were to him. But what_ he_ had ever done to earn their devotion was beyond him. All he saw himself as was the one who ruined their lives and forced them into servitude of Cenred.

'Are you two coming over any time soon?' Arthur yelled.

Archer and Will looked at each other before they grinned and hopped of the fence and made towards the open space were the knights were practicng.

'Knock 'em dead' Merlin cheered helpfully, grinning as he watched his friends mock salutes him in response.

'Not literally though!' he yelled after them.

* * *

'So what do you do over in Essetir then?' Arthur asked looking Will and Archer up and down whilst his knights sniggered in the back ground.

'Basically the same thing you do, although we combine all disciplines together, we don't have a higher archy you appear to have' Archer said.

'What do you mean?' Arthur asked.

'It's obvious you think the sword is a superior weapon, to let's say a bow' Archer said, pulling his own from its quiver.

'Well, Archery is a useful skill but man on man sword wins every time, why would I have my archers train with my swordsman?' Arthur asked.

'No wonder you were defeated so easily' Will snorted, ignoring Arthurs glare.

'I also notice no archer or axe man, in your group of knights, may I ask why?' Archer asked.

'Because there not good enough' Leon answered.

'I would like to test that' Archer said, and bowed to Leon in question.

'You want to fight me?' Leon asked looking archer up and down.

'I do' Archer answered nodding.

'With a bow?' Leon asked again sounding increasingly more sceptical.

'Yes please' Archer replied.

'Fine' Leon replied.

The two men squared up against each other as the crowd cleared. Gwaine, Arthur noticed went to stand near Merlin who was sat upon the fence feigning nonchalance and boredom.

'Your friend is going get hurt, hope you know some healing spells' Gwaine said.

Merlin had watched the young knight approach with interest. They really hadn't gotten off to a good start but since then he had noticed Gwaine eyeing him with interest, like he was puzzle he couldn't figure out. Almost as if he couldn't decide whether to like Merlin or hate him.

Merlin looked into his eyes and raised his eyebrows as Gwaine stared back coldly and unafraid, refusing to look away giving Merlin free access to his eyes and mind.

He felt sorry for Merlin, seeing his chains around his wrists and neck which created sympathy in the young knight. At the same time he didn't know what to think of Merlin, he appeared to hate Cenred yet he had used his powers on Gwaine with relish. He was also wary of Camelot's laws that had been drummed into his head. Magic was evil and not to be trusted. Yet Gwaine saw something in Merlin he had hardly ever seen, innocence and a yearning to be free he could relate too.

'I don't relish my magic' Merlin replied, and watched as Gwaine's eyebrows rose.

'You're very good' Gwaine replied.

'You knew what I could do' Merlin replied confused.

'Yes, but I wondered if your accuracy was always this reliable' Gwaine said.

'It generally is' Merlin replied. 'I don't relish my magic or what it can do, all it has ever done is cause trouble' Merlin continued.

'You didn't seem to mind when we first met' Gwaine replied.

'You insulted my friends and I reacted, I couldn't help it' Merlin replied looking down.

'I'm sorry' Gwaine said.

'Don't be, you already apologised' Merlin said.

They both turned towards the fight as Archer and Leon prepared to duel.

'He won't lose' Merlin said replying to Gwaine's earlier comment.

'How can an archer defeat a swordsman? It's just not possible' Gwaine said.

'Watch' Merlin replied.

Archer's bow was no ordinary bow; it was made out of maple which although springy was reinforced by Merlin's magic so it would never snap or break. The magic did not affect Archer's skill; all it did was reinforce the wood.

Archer spread his feet into a combat position as Leon drew his sword, Archer didn't notch an arrow. Leon struck striking out with his sword aimed at Archer's chest, which Archer easily blocked with his bow. Merlin smiled as he saw the knight's eyebrows rise in the uncommon technique. Archer blocked and used his bow in a way Arthur had never seen before; he had never considered that the bow could be a weapon on its own.

Leon struck low this time and Archer claimed his advantage, he twisted the bow so that the sword went through the gap and twisted so the sword was wrenched out of Leon's hand, In his shock Archer kicked Leon back onto his back on the ground and notched an arrow with a speed that Arthur had never seen and had it pointing at Leon's head. His aim perfectly steady.

'Yeah!' Merlin yelled cheering whilst everyone else watched in shock 'You go Archer!'

Will just smiled and shook his head at Merlin's antics. Archer put his arrow back in the quiver and held a hand out to Leon which was grudgingly took, and Archer pulled the young man to his feet.

'And that Sir Knights are how an archer defeats a swordsman' Archer said then turned to bow to Merlin who was still cheering like a child in the background to Gwaine's amusement.

'The wood of your bow, it should have broken' Leon said.

'It's reinforced not to break, it's blessed with Merlin's magic' Archer replied, and watched as the knights faces instantly turned cold.

'You used magic to win?' Leon asked.

'Of course not, the skill was all mine, all Merlin's magic does is stop my bow from snapping' Archer replied.

'Still sounds like cheating to me' Leon sniffed refusing to accept defeat.

'Well why not challenge me then' Will said striding forwards 'I assure you my blade is not tampered with.'

'Very well' Leon replied.

* * *

'Okay so your friend is good' Gwaine said, as they watched Archer go to talk to Percival and Elyan.

'He's very good, very _talented_' Merlin replied emphasising the word talented.

'Well his talents would be better served under someone other than Cenred' Gwaine said.

'I agree' Merlin replied smiling at the young knight.

'Why don't you join in?' Gwaine asked looking up at Merlin who was still sat on the fence.

'And scare all of Camelot with my magic, thanks but I'll pass' Merlin laughed.

'No I meant with a sword' Gwaine said.

'Oh' Merlin laughed again 'I'm not much use with one, I tend to fall over my own feet'

'Really?' Gwaine replied looking surprised.

'Really' Merlin said.

'You don't seem the clumsy type' Gwaine said remembering his grace on his white mare from earlier.

'Oh, I'm good with magic, I'm good with animals, I'm good with walking but when it comes to swordplay I'm hopeless, Will tried to teach me and gave up after about ten minutes even Cenred tried to teach me' Merlin said.

'Cenred taught you swordplay?' Gwaine questioned.

'Of course, he said it would teach me discipline and control, and Cenred is a very talented swordsman but even he couldn't drill any good into me' Merlin laughed.

'Well how about me?' Gwaine said smiling.

'You?' Merlin questioned.

'Why not, I'm not as good as Arthur, but I can handle myself just fine with a sword perhaps my style of teaching will help' Gwaine replied.

'I don't need a sword to kill someone' Merlin said his eyes cold.

'No I suppose you don't' Gwaine replied 'But it's still a useful skill to have'

'Oh why not' said Merlin hopping down and following Gwaine into a secluded part of the yard they were practicing in.

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was observing Will fight Leon, he had to admit he had never seen anyone fight with this much passion, it was as if Will's every blow came from the heart, he also combined hand to hand combat in his style, Will wasn't above kicking someone or head butting them to get on top in a fight. He moved in a style Arthur had never seen before. He even considered for a moment that even he wouldn't be able to beat him. It would be an interesting fight.

Leon was down on his back for a second time, and Arthur was shocked. Leon was his best knight, and he had been defeated as if he was an amateur and yet Will was just a farm boy from Essetir, how the hell had Cenred found these kids? He knew it had to do with the finer details Merlin kept from him.

'_To tell you, would reveal Cenred's secrets which would cost me and my friends our lives' Merlin said._

He knew this was the secret that made Cenred so strong. Where and how had he found these three kids? They would have been just simple farmers, maybe not Merlin; he had magic all his life. But Will and Archer definitely shouldn't be known to him. He wondered if Merlin had seen their destiny change in the stars along with his.

'Would you like to spar Sire?' Will asked turning to Arthur.

'Of course' Arthur replied.

'Wait a second, where's Merlin?' Archer asked.

Will and Arthur whipped round instantly to where Merlin had been sitting and found him missing.

'Does he make a habit out of disappearing, your friend?' Arthur asked anger clouding his voice.

'He's over there' Percival said 'with…_Gwaine_'

Arthur turned to where Percival was pointing and his mouth opened in shock. Gwaine and Merlin were laughing as if they were long distant friends. They each held a sword, albeit Merlin seemed very unsteady with it. But no, what really caught his attention was the way Gwaine had his arms wrapped round the boy and was teaching him to stand and grip the sword properly. Arthur felt a wave of jealously flow through him which he tried to turn into anger. Why on earth was Gwaine socialising with the sorcerer? Did he have to put his arms round him Arthur thought possessively?

'Oh dear lord' Will said apparently none pulsed by the scene 'good luck with that, Merlin is hopeless with any kind of weapon.'

But Arthur had seen enough and strode towards them with a determined air, ignoring the way the rest of the knights exchanged looks of shock and quickly strolled after their king with Will and Archer in toe.

'What the hell is going on here?' Arthur asked when he reached the giggling pair.

'I'm attempting to teach Merlin here how to fight' replied Gwaine.

'Yeah, how that's going?' Will asked laughing.

'Not very well I must admit' Gwaine replied.

'Hey!' Merlin said and dug his elbow into the knight who retaliated by ruffling his hair.

'If you two have finished flirting we have a treaty to discuss, I really don't think this sorcerer needs any more skills added to his list' Arthur said.

'Flirting?' Merlin question incredulously trying to catch Arthurs eyes for an explanation but he was defiantly staring at Gwaine.

'Arthur I was just being friendly' Gwaine said stepping away from Merlin.

'A little too friendly if you ask me' Arthur said 'Remember, he's a sorcerer and he's here for a reason, and that reason is not to make friends with us or anything else for that matter.'

Merlin glared at Arthur who still refused to look at him and stepped forwards.

'Fine, let's go discuss this treaty, the sooner we finish the sooner Cenred gets his land and the sooner I can get out of your sight, _Sire' _Merlin finished with a mocking bow, he then tugged his hood up around his head wiping his smile and turning into the intimidating sorcerer that was feared across the five kingdoms and walked away, with Will and Archer following dutifully behind.

'Well done' Gwaine said glaring at Arthur.

'What?' Arthur thundered.

'In a moment of petty jealously you've gone and pissed off your only chance of making a somewhat peaceful treaty' Gwaine replied.

'What's there to be jealous of?' Arthur replied.

'Oh please Arthur, it's obvious you're attracted to him that's why you refuse to even look at him, you're afraid he'll read it in your eyes' Gwaine said.

'You speak out of line Sir Gwaine' Arthur said his voice cold.

'No what's out of line is that you may have just cost this kingdom more than it can afford to lose' Gwaine said ignoring Arthur's menacing step forward.

'Carry on and I'll have you restrained' Arthur said.

'Well, like father like son' Gwaine replied.

And instead of making Arthur madder, the fire left his eyes and Arthur flinched with hurt and lowered his eyes away from Gwaine's. He sighed softly and turned his back on the knights and trudged after the warlock who fate and saw fit to throw his way and make his life a misery and a happiness all at the same time.

* * *

**You know the drill! The more you review the quicker I update!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I got a review saying my grammar needed work…well you know, it probably does. But I'm a full time Uni student, I don't have time to go over and over checking my work, because…**

**1. I'm not that sad.**

**2. This is fanfiction….if you want to read perfect works that's been edited over and over again why don't you try reading actual published works….**

**Yeah…In other words fuck off! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin…I DO OWN THAT MY GRAMMAR IS TERRIBLE!**

* * *

_Well so much for trying to make us welcome_, Merlin thought spitefully. How dare Arthur imply that he wasn't allowed to make friends here? He wasn't the boss of him, Cenred was, and Cenred had not said he couldn't have friends, and if Gwaine wanted to take the time to get to know him, then why shouldn't he?

All his life people had shied away from him, the only people that stood by him were Will and Archer, and it was nice to have someone else for a change. Not that Will and Archer weren't amazing, they were. Still it was nice to know that he could have other friends. Arthur had seemed to be warming up to him, they had spoke that night on the balcony without killing each other, and he had seemed impressed with his bareback riding. As soon as he went near Gwaine though he had gotten antagonistic.

Why was that? He had said they should stop flirting; Gwaine wasn't flirting he was just being friendly and genuinely trying to teach Merlin how to fight. Maybe Arthur thought Merlin would try and enchant Gwaine somehow or bring him over to the d_ark side._

Merlin sighed, it was all very ridiculous, and that didn't stop him from being apocalyptically angry.

'_Remember, he's a sorcerer and he's here for a reason' _Arthur had said. Well if he wanted him to be an unsociable scary sorcerer then that was exactly what he would be.

* * *

He sat at the window in the council room with his hood up refusing to talk to anyone whilst Will and Archer gathered around the round table with Arthur and his knights pouring over maps and laws as they prepared to go over the treaty.

Merlin refused to get involved, Cenred had said to leave everything to Will and Archer, and he was just there for effect and to intimidate if Arthur got bossy. So that's what he was going to do. Deep down he may like and admire the young handsome king, but that would not stop him from doing his job. Cenred held his life and his friend's life in chains, we would not allow himself to like Arthur, and therefore he grudgingly kept hold of his anger, and refused to participate in the discussion and instead stared moodily out of the window at the courtyard below.

Oh he was still listening, of course he was. Despite him not participating he was listening to the moment when Arthur would object. But otherwise he kept his mouth shut and his hood up.

Arthur watched Merlin brood out of the corner of his eye, they had set up to discuss the treaty but so far Merlin had not participated in the discussion he just stubbornly sat at the window and refused to talk to anyone. Arthur knew it was his fault, he had been rude and stubborn, but he couldn't help it, seeing Gwaine's arms around the sorcerer and made him increasingly upset and he admitted now _jealous._ He could no longer deny that he was attracted to the ethereal sorcerer; he sure knew how to pick them…unattainable, beautiful, and above all dangerous.

'I'm afraid Cenred will be taking your outlying villages' Archer said pointing to a place on the map.

Arthur turned to look back to the map and saw where Archer was pointing. Fury went through his system that village was more of a town and supplied Camelot with good animals for slaughter.

'Cenred wants our food supply?' Arthur asked.

'I'm afraid so' Will said staring blankly back at Arthur.

'Might as well just sign him the deed to Camelot' Arthur said crossing his arms.

'Look _your majesty_ you wanted this peace talk, you flied the white flag not us. If you don't agree to these terms, then we go straight back to war' Will said.

'There's no need to relish it' Arthur said.

'We're just doing our jobs Arthur,' Archer reasoned.

'Fine' Arthur said.

'Cenred is also interested in this part to the east' Will said again pointing it out.

Whilst this was going on Merlin watched the sky outside steadily get darker with a sense of foreboding as a headache started near the back of his eyes. He sighed and rested his head against the planes.

'Alright Merlin?' Will asked.

'Peachy,' Merlin replied not moving from his spot.

A tapping at the window broke him out of his trance and Merlin's black crow was staring back at him its eyes dark and somehow condescending that managed somehow to Merlin to look like an accurate impression of Cenred. The tapping had brought the attention of the others in the room and Archer crossed to him as he opened the window and the black crow hopped on to his arm.

Merlin deftly untied the note read it and sighed then gave it to Archer who read it a looked at Merlin with a bleak expression.

'What?' said Arthur mockingly 'decided he can't be bothered and wants to go back to war?'

'No, Cenred is invested in these peace talks he likes the idea of Camelot being Essetir's dog body too much' Will said.

Merlin crossed the room for the first time that evening and handed the note to Will who read it.

'Well…' Will said 'Best get to it'

Merlin sighed and crossed back to the window where he released the crow back to the sky.

'What, no reply or report this time?' Leon asked.

'No, these are direct orders, there's no responding, this time we just do as we're told' Archer said his eyes cast down.

'Well what is it?' Arthur asked.

'Cenred has been informed that there is a part of your land that is a significant diamond and jewel mine' Will said.

Arthur felt his stomach drop and his blood turn cold. How on earth did Cenred know about that? It was one of Camelot's best kept secrets. Uther had discovered the mines not long into his reign and had set about harvesting the jewels and exporting them. People across the five kingdoms paid a lot for them. They were one of the reasons Camelot was such a rich kingdom.

'How the hell does he know about them?' Arthur fumed throwing his hands up in the air.

'Cenred's council is very talented' Archer replied.

'I thought _you_ were his council' Arthur said gesturing at them.

'We are, for matters of battle and magic, and intimidation' Archer replied.

'This just gets better and better' Arthur said.

'What did you expect?' Will asked 'that we were going to march in here and explain all of Cenred's secrets?'

'How can you work for a tyrant like him?' Arthur asked shaking his head.

'You know why' Will said his eyes flickering to Merlin.

Merlin still hadn't moved despite the commotion.

'What does he want?' Arthur asked turning back to the table resolutely.

'The mines and the workers' Archer said.

'Basically he wants Camelot's source of income' Leon said.

'You have other forms of income' Archer replied.

'This is our major one, Cenred knows that' Leon said 'He's not an idiot.'

Archer had no reply.

'So what do we do when our people starve and we have no money? No money to import or trade, we become sitting ducks and then Cenred will invade anyway' Arthur said.

'It's what he wants' Archer replied.

'No, absolutely not' Arthur said standing to his full height 'I won't do it.'

Merlin sighed and turned around pulling down his hood he walked slowly towards Arthur his eyes narrowed.

'Then Cenred would have you know, that the battle will resume immediately and that this time _I_ am to enter it' Merlin said staring straight into Arthur's eyes which opened in shock.

Fear and despair where what he sensed. Merlin also felt Arthur's anger at his situation and at Merlin, Will and Archer. He didn't understand how they could tie themselves to someone so evil.

'You weren't in it before?' Arthur asked incredulous, 'Soldiers were using magic'

He remembered the battle, the sorcerers had been easy to kill they weren't that powerful but for everyone he killed he lost five of his knights. They were what gave Cenred his edge. How powerful was Merlin? This boy had his own legend and his power was meant to be the strongest in the world. It wasn't a matter of winning a battle against Merlin, which would be futile. Arthur just wondered how long he would last.

'Not very long' Merlin answered reading his eyes.

Arthur turned in frustration and punched the nearby wall.

'Please' Arthur said turning back.

'What?' Merlin asked. He had lost his anger, now he only felt sympathy for the young king who was about to lose the majority of his kingdom.

'Please don't' Arthur said his eyes begging.

'I have no choice' Merlin said holding up his hands.

Arthur walked up towards him and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders ignoring the sudden tensing of Archer and Will who glared.

'There is _always _a choice' Arthur said.

'Not for me' Merlin said.

'You would slaughter hundreds of people?' Arthur asked incredulous, he knew magic was evil but he had hoped against hope that Merlin wasn't.

'I would lose my friends and my life' Merlin said.

'Your life is more important than my peoples?' Arthur asked ignoring the gasps from Archer and Will.

'Of course not' Merlin said. 'But what do you think will happen if I give in?'

Arthur stared back.

'If I give up my life? My friends? Others would replace us eventually; Cenred has the means to find them, talented people all over the world. Maybe none as powerful as me, but there _would_ be someone. And maybe you wouldn't all perish as quickly but it would only be a matter of time. I committing suicide wouldn't help you Arthur, I would have done it a long time ago if I had thought that would change things. But it will change nothing, and I won't subject someone else, someone else who is having a life in innocence and happiness, I won't turn their lives upside down when it wouldn't change anything'

Arthur was impressed with his bravery, that he was willing to give up his life even if it wasn't for his cause. But this did nothing to stop his despair, he gripped his hair then returned his hands to Merlin's shoulder and gripped them tightly ignoring how good his shape felt under his hands.

'Then why not help us?' Arthur asked.

'Cenred would figure it out and he would kill me' Merlin said bringing his hands up to his neck fingering the silver there.

'There must be a way around them' Arthur whispered tracing his finger over the silver himself ignoring his audience and Merlin's sudden intake of breath.

'I've looked for nothing else all my imprisonment, there is none' Merlin said.

Arthur turned away and refused to acknowledge the tears that started to threaten to fall.

'Arthur' Merlin said placing a hand on his back 'sign the paper and I will try to hold Cenred off for a couple of years, maybe time will show a solution'

'How are we meant to go up against you? Two years will make no difference' Arthur said.

'I'm sorry Arthur' Merlin said.

'You should be, if it wasn't for you, Cenred wouldn't have this kind of power, you're an anomaly, a freak amongst even your own kind, and you shouldn't have even been born!' Arthur yelled ignoring Merlin's hurt look and pushed with all his strength and watched as Merlin fell back and hit the floor.

In an instant Will had drawn his sword and Archer had notched an arrow. Will threw Arthur up against the wall and held his sword up to his neck and Archer moved to stand in front of Merlin.

'Move and he dies!' Will said threatening the oncoming knights who immediately stopped their movements.

'Will,' Merlin said quietly from his place on the floor where Gaius was looking at his head.

'Don't' Merlin whispered.

Will stepped away and moved to Merlin's side to check his head, and Arthur watched on in guilt. He hadn't meant to hurt Merlin, the boy he was slowly coming to care about. He hadn't meant his harsh words either. Merlin deserved life, it was Cenred who didn't.

Arthur fell to his knees and gripped his hair as his tears dripped down his face.

'I'm sorry' he whispered.

Merlin sighed and crawled over to him and gently put his arms around the sobbing king ignoring the way the knights and Will and Archer looked at each other in surprise.

'Don't be' Merlin said stroking his hair 'I know your pain'

Arthur sniffed 'What else do you know?' refusing to look at him.

'Not much' Merlin said confused. Was there something else Arthur didn't want him to know?

'There's nothing I can do, that we can do?' Arthur asked.

'No' Merlin said.

Arthur sighed and got to his feet awkwardly withdrawing himself from Merlin's arms. As he rose however Merlin staggered back and clutched at his head which was odd he hadn't hit it that hard.

'Merlin?' Will asked moving to steady him.

'I don't know' Merlin said.

'Maybe you should sit down' Archer said moving to his other side guiding him to a chair.

'What is it?' Arthur asked.

'I don't know it feels like there's someone trying to get in my head' Merlin said clutching at it.

'What do you mean?' Archer asked.

'Someone's trying to contact me' Merlin said trying to concentrate on the noise that just seemed to be building and building behind his eyelids.

'A druid?' Archer asked knowing that druids had the talent for mind talk.

'No' Merlin whispered.

Sweat began to gather on his forehead and Gaius came forward to examine him resting a hand on his forehead.

'You're burning up, you didn't hit your head that hard though when you fell' Gaius said.

'No it's not that' Merlin whispered clenching his eyes shut.

He focused on the noise, trying to turn it into some semblance of voice. The magic of his chains must be blocking it somehow but he strained to push past them, to let the voice enter his head. What he heard was astonishing.

'It can't be' Merlin whispered looking at Arthur in shock.

'What?' He asked.

'Arthur, what exactly do you have beneath the catacombs of Camelot?' Merlin asked.

* * *

**Aaaannnd I think I'll leave it there lol. Hehe**

**You know the drill!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love how you all assume it's the great dragon Merlin was sensing…well you're right it was, well done!**

**Happy mother's day by the way!**

**Well, if you live in England that is, I'm not sure about America, if it's on the same day or if they even celebrate it…if your American you shall have to inform me in a review! Educate me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

'_Arthur, what exactly do you have beneath the catacombs of Camelot?' Merlin asked._

There was the longest pause where Arthur stared at Merlin as if he had grown another head, even the knights were looking on curiously. Arthur sighed refusing to voice his frustration; this boy just seemed to know everything.

'How do you know about that?' Arthur said 'It's one of Camelot's best kept secrets, only me and Gaius know, and my deceased father.'

'I can hear his voice in my head, he's trying to contact me' Merlin said.

'Trying to escape no doubt' Arthur said crossing his arms.

Merlin forced himself to keep calm, 'Arthur there is a dragon lying captured beneath Camelot, they are meant to be extinct, and you have no right to keep that magical creature tied up.'

Archer and Will gasped and stared at Merlin then back to Arthur.

'A dragon, a real one?' Archer asked.

'Yes, my father captured it in the great purge' Arthur said, ignoring the disgusted look on Merlin's face.

'Dragons are rare and mystical creatures, how dare you cage him' Merlin said.

'It's a monster that causes havoc wherever it goes' Arthur replied refusing to believe his father could have been wrong in this as well.

'Dragons are creatures of knowledge and wisdom they were once heralded by the druids, seeing a dragon, having one in your presence was considered on honour, they are not monsters,' Merlin said.

'Cenred has _you_ caged up,' Arthur said.

'That's a low blow Arthur,' Merlin said.

'I'm sorry, I'm still trying to get over the fact that Cenred is going to take over Camelot someday,' Arthur said.

'Maybe the dragon can help' Merlin said.

'Why would it help?' Arthur said 'as you said it's been caged down there for years it's hardly going to help Camelot.'

'But it might help me,' Merlin said 'He will recognise me as a creature of magic, we are kin.'

'Sounds dangerous and risky to me' Arthur said.

'I agree Merlin, this dragon has been captured for years, it might be hostile even to you, this might be a trap,' Will said.

'I can't just ignore its call in my head Will, it is a call of magic and kin' Merlin said.

'Fine, let's go see the dragon' Arthur said.

'Maybe not all of us, we don't want to overwhelm him' Merlin said.

'Fine, just me and you then,' Arthur said.

'Okay' Merlin replied, ignoring the anguished looks on Archer's and Will's face who looked terrified at the thought of letting Merlin go down there with only Arthur for company.

'Merlin…'Will started.

'Will, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself,' Merlin said.

'Of course' Will said bowing his head.

'Let's go' Arthur said.

'Lead the way.'

* * *

Arthur took Merlin on a trip through the dungeons and down past the guards following a twisting path that left a chill in Merlin's stomach. He had long since forgotten the twists and turns but forced himself to stay calm, his magic would guide him if he got lost. Arthur seemed to know the place perfectly well and walked with confidence.

'You've been down here before?' Merlin asked watching as his breath erupted in a cloud of a mist as his body felt the drop in temperature.

'I've not made a habit of meeting dragons, my father forbade it, but I'm the king of Camelot I made sure I knew the way all over my kingdom,' Arthur said.

'Probably wise' Merlin replied trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

'Is the great and powerful warlock scared?' Arthur mocked.

'Maybe a little' Merlin whispered honestly.

Arthur stopped and turned to face the young man who was walking behind him. With only his flaming torch for light Merlin's face was highlighted by the flames, he was impossibly beautiful but what drew Arthur's eye was the look of fear in Merlin's eyes, he looked jumpy as if something was going to jump out at him, it made Arthur wonder what horror this boy had been through in his life. His eyes fell on the silver that clasped his neck, and knew he was a long way from ever beginning to understand this warlock.

'Cenred would lock me up sometimes, in small places, with no light and hardly any air, at times it felt as if the walls were closing in on me' Merlin whispered staring into Arthur's eyes with more honestly than he had ever seen before.

'Why?' Arthur wondered. Merlin was Cenred's weapon and unwilling servant but he was still loyal, what did he gain by locking him up besides furthering Cenred's hate?

Merlin shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself 'to prove that I'm insignificant, to prove that despite my power he's the one in control'

Arthur hadn't known that Merlin could look vulnerable. In his black attire and with all his magical strength, vulnerable was not a word Arthur associated with Merlin, but looking at him now and seeing a glimpse of his history Arthur thought that Merlin was very vulnerable and it made him want to wrap his arms around him and protect him from the world and everyone that dared to exploit him. He had never hated Cenred more.

'You're not insignificant Merlin' Arthur said.

'Really, you were wishing I had never been born earlier' Merlin whispered shutting his eyes in pain. Arthur forced himself not bang his head against the wall in his stupidity, this was the man he was starting to love and he had told him he shouldn't have been born. How thick was he?

'I didn't mean it Merlin, I just wonder sometimes why you've been given so much power' Arthur said honestly.

'I know I see it in your eyes that you're somewhat afraid of me' Merlin replied.

'Can you blame me?' Arthur asked.

'No, not really, I'm scared of myself sometimes' Merlin sighed 'though I wish it were otherwise'

Arthur reached out with new found confidence and gently took the warlock's hand in his ignoring the way Merlin's eyes widened with shock. He turned around and led Merlin through to the underground catacombs where his father had imprisoned the dragon, never letting go of his hand.

Looking around, to Merlin it seemed like he was on the inside of a mountain, there were mini rocky hillocks and moss but there was a stream of inner light were gaps in the rocky ceiling let in moon light. It created an ethereal appearance, but all Merlin could think of was the torture that this place would be for a dragon; to have glimpses of freedom and but never be able to leave and take to the sky.

The voice in his head got louder, a deep powerful voice that spoke of wisdom and power and all things magical, he spoke his name over and over.

'Where are you?!' Merlin yelled out letting go of Arthur's hand and stepping forward.

'Show yourself!' Merlin yelled again.

'I am here!' A deep voice spoke from the sky.

In a flurry of wind the dragon swooped down from his hiding place and landed on a small mountain of rocks in the middle of the cave facing towards Arthur and Merlin. Merlin stepped forwards in awe; here was his kin, the one being in the world that knew what it was like to be purely magical, to be gifted with knowledge and power but unable to wield them. To be trapped and controlled by others. Here was his kin, and Merlin had never felt more at home.

Arthur watched as Merlin stepped forward in awe, the dragon was large and golden and to Arthur just seemed like a beast that could do unthinkable damage but Merlin stepped forwards with tears in his eyes. Arthur watched as the young warlock fell to his knees with his head bowed; a gesture of utmost respect which Arthur wouldn't mimic. This creature meant nothing to him.

'Rise young warlock and let me look upon my kin,' the dragon said in a deep gravelly tone.

'I am honoured to be in your presence great one' Merlin said rising looking at the creature with a face of utmost respect.

'How like you're father you are' the dragon said.

'You knew my father?' Merlin asked shocked 'I never knew him.'

'You wouldn't, Uther chased him away from Camelot after he forced him to lock me away in here' the dragon said.

'How did he do that?' Merlin asked 'Men have no control over dragons.'

'But the dragon lords do' the dragon replied.

'My father was a dragon lord?' Merlin asked 'But that would mean…'

'That you too are one' the dragon replied.

'My father is dead then?' Merlin asked, he felt no sorrow, he had never met his father, he only mourned what could never be.

'I'm afraid so, I felt his passing to Avalon not two years ago young warlock' the dragon said.

'Then I am the last?' Merlin asked.

'You are and once were and will be many things Merlin,' the dragon said.

'What do you mean?' Merlin questioned.

'You're destiny was once written in the stars as you well know young warlock' the dragon said.

'I know, but the future changes and the stars do not answer my questions, my sight fails me and I fear Cenred will hold me prisoner forever,' Merlin mourned.

'Have hope, with my help, maybe dragon and dragon lord will once again take to the skies together' the dragon said and Merlin smiled in response.

'Wait a minute, who the hell says you're getting out of here?' Arthur said stepping forward.

'Ah, Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king' the dragon said.

'Not any more he's not' Merlin said kicking a small stone away.

'What are you talking about?' Arthur replied confused.

'Have faith young warlock, though yours and Arthur's path is not once what it was destiny has still paved the way for you two to meet' The dragon said.

'I do not see his future nor his destiny, the stars do not tell me anything, they are forever changing' Merlin said.

'Then you need to look deeper' the dragon said tilting his head and flashing his teeth in which Merlin supposed was a smile.

'Can you help me?' Merlin asked 'Can you help us; I do not want to be Cenred's tool in this war.'

'I will help you, brother of my heart once you help me' the dragon said his voice not quite as warm as it was before.

'I see through you oh dragon' Merlin said staring to the large gold eyes 'I see your pain, and the suffering you still feel. You mourn for your kind, but your sadness has long turned into bitter resentment of Camelot.'

The dragon tossed his head in anger 'you see much soothsayer, too much.'

'I will not free you knowing the damage you would cause Arthur' Merlin said.

'And if I vowed to have my freedom peacefully?' The dragon asked.

'Then we could talk, you need to let go of your hate my friend. Uther is gone from this world and Cenred has caused Camelot hundreds of lives, let that be your vengeance' Merlin replied.

'Wise are your words' the dragon replied.

'Give me your word, swear to me that you will not harm Arthur or Camelot and I will search for a way to free you, in return you must free me, we can free each other' Merlin said.

'I fear that freeing me will be easier than freeing you young warlock' the dragon said turning mournful eyes to the collar that bestowed Merlin's neck.

'But can it be done?' Arthur asked. He would overlook the dragon's freedom if it meant that Merlin could go free. He knew a war against Merlin and Cenred wouldn't be won. But if Merlin could be freed, then Arthur would gladly pay the price of one free dragon.

'I'm not sure, but with my help, the chains that attach itself to Merlin's life force may yet be freed' the dragon said.

'Only if you swear, don't make me command you' Merlin said.

'Very well' the dragon said 'Mi addewid fy hunan at Emrys a adduned dydd Sul y pys at drwg Camelot ai tywysog Arthur'

Arthur looked confused at the use of the deep words that had sprouted from the dragons mouth, but Merlin bowed his head and nodded seemingly content, and Arthur for the first time decided to trust in Merlin.

'I will search into a way to free you, I will start at once' Merlin said.

'Hang on, won't this affect your chains?' Arthur asked reaching out and gripped Merlin's hands.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asked.

'You said that if you try to harm Cenred or Essetir you'll die' Arthur said.

'But I'm not harming Cenred or Essetir, I just want my freedom' Merlin said.

'That's a good loop hole' Arthur said smiling.

'Yes,' Merlin said fingering the silver.

'How do they work?' Arthur asked.

'Why thinking of investing in some?' Merlin asked narrowing his eyes and Arthur flinched back in hurt and dropped his hands.

'Forget it' Arthur said.

'No' Merlin said regretting his words 'I didn't mean that, I'm just scared Arthur'

'You have a dragon on your side, what's there to be scared of?' Arthur asked incredulous, this all powerful warlock got scared very easily he realised.

Instead of answering Merlin answered his other question 'If I try to harm Cenred of Essetir the silver cracks, on the inside the silver is embedded with tiny spikes that bite into my skin, if I harm Cenred or Essetir the spikes release a deadly poison that will eat away at my life and magic, death will take a matter of seconds.'

Arthur stared at the monstrosity that surrounded Merlin's skin, they were sick; they looked like beautiful heirlooms a king might bestow upon a prince. They concealed their true aim; they were deadly chains that bit into Merlin's beautiful pale skin and kept Merlin bound to Cenred's will. Never in his life had he wanted to destroy something more.

'Arthur you glaring at my neck is starting to worry me' Merlin joked.

'I'm sorry' Arthur said then sobered 'Do they hurt?'

'Constantly' Merlin replied looking down 'You get used to it.'

'I'm sorry' Arthur said.

'You say that a lot' Merlin replied smiling.

'Two sides of a coin' the dragons voice suddenly boomed making the two of them jump again.

'What?' Arthur questioned, the dragon just chuckled in reply.

'May I not know your name, o'wise one' Merlin said bowing again.

'It is Kilgharrah, young warlock' Kilgharrah replied.

'I'm honoured' Merlin said rising again. 'I will search through the night; I won't stop until you are roaming the skies like the dragons of old'

Kilgharrah laughed again 'I think you will find that this dragon is the oldest out of the lot of them, it is why Uther imprisoned me, and I was the biggest and the strongest and the wisest I was the ultimate trophy.'

'I apologise for my father's ways dragon' Arthur said.

'Look after my dragon lord young Pendragon and maybe, you and I can come to a settlement' Kilgharrah said.

'I will do my best' Arthur replied.

'And you Merlin, don't give up on the stars, you can read the prophecies and the future as well as any dragon, you just need to look deeper' Kilgharrah said.

'I will not fail you' Merlin replied, the dragon nodded its head in reply.

Merlin was the one who took Arthur's hand this time, and let him out of the cavern and back the way they had come. Feeling his skin in his hand and the edges of the silver that encased his wrists Arthur knew that there was not a thing he would not do to save this young man who had been thrust into his life, he was unspeakably and irreversibly in love with him.

* * *

**Mi ****addewid****fy hunan**** at Emrys a ****adduned****dydd Sul y pys**** at ****drwg**** Camelot ai ****tywysog**** Arthur- I pledge myself to Emrys and vow never to attack Camelot or King Arthur**

**So the dragon is my favourite character in the Merlin franchise and I always loved Merlin's relationship with him, even though it went a bit dodgy in season 2. So he tends to feature a lot in my stories, sorry if you don't like that…but I like Eragon a lot and what can I say, you can't have fantasy without a good old dragon!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all the favourites and followers…special thank you to the people who bother to take time to review…sometimes a few kind words are all that are needed to get you motivated to update. =] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

'What are we doing in here?' Merlin asked Arthur as they walked into a room that looked like a lightning bolt had hit it.

'This is Gaius's chambers, this is where we all come when something magical is happening…Well that or if my leg is hanging off' Arthur joked.

Merlin looked around, the chambers were fairly large but surrounding the walls were rows and rows of books, there were potions set up in the middle and all kinds of chemicals littering the tables surrounding them, walking through the clutter was difficult as Merlin didn't want to knock anything off.

'I assure you its organised chaos,' Gaius said walking into the room carrying a large set of books.

'Well if you let me assign you an apprentice they wouldn't be this messy,' Arthur said.

'Sire, the last apprentice you sent me couldn't even read, he was hopeless and had no interest in medicine.' Gaius said.

'Yeah, probably because it's boring and difficult,' Merlin chimed in then froze as both Gaius and Arthur turned to look at him.

'Me and healing don't really go together' Merlin explained 'My magic isn't really suited for it, in fact if Cenred was ever hurt I was never the sorcerer he came to for help.'

'Well, finally there is something you're not good at,' Arthur said.

'That and sword fighting' Merlin smiled.

Arthur could get lost in that smile; it transformed his face into utter beauty. In his black attire and his sharp angular cheekbones Merlin could often look dark and intimidating but when he smiled it was like he was a different person, Arthur resolved to try and make him smile more, and given his past he probably hadn't had much of a reason too.

'Arthur you're staring,' Merlin said.

'Sorry.' Arthur said quickly lowering his eyes.

'So, what are we doing in here?' Merlin asked.

'Well you need to learn of a way to free the dragon, and Gaius can help, he knows something about everything magical, I thought he could help' Arthur said.

'I will do what I can to assist you my lord.' Gaius said bowing to Merlin.

'Please, just Merlin, I'm no lord, I'm a bastard child to a small farming village' Merlin said smiling bitterly.

'It is not people's birth which brings them greatness,' Gaius said.

'No' Merlin said 'But I suppose it helps,' he said smiling again.

'That is true,' Gaius said smiling again.

'Do you know where to start?' Merlin asked. 'Archer and Will are bringing my own magic books but you seem to have a more impressive selection than me.'

'Cenred didn't give you books?' Gaius asked.

'Of course, but only what he wanted me to learn, never what I was ever interested in, I suppose that's why my knowledge of healing is so lacking.' Merlin said.

'Well there's always time to learn.' Gaius said.

'If Cenred found out I had learnt magic without his consent he would have me beaten.' Merlin said.

'You're joking' Arthur asked.

'Of course not' Merlin replied 'I have the welts to prove it.'

'That's barbaric' Arthur replied.

'Well your father would have just thrown me to the flames at least Cenred lets me live' Merlin replied.

'I am not my father, I'm doing everything I can to help you' Arthur said annoyed at Merlin's low blow about his father.

'No, you're in this to save your kingdom, you don't want me in this war because you know you'll lose, helping me is the only way you win,' Merlin said.

'You saw that in my eyes?' Arthur questioned angrily, he cared for this boy how he could not see it?

'I don't need to see into your soul to see the truth,' Merlin replied.

'Well maybe you do' Arthur replied glaring.

'Boys' Gaius said stepping between the two of them 'Maybe we should get started.'

'Of course' Arthur replied 'I'll go round up some volunteers to help.'

* * *

'This is hopeless!' Gwaine fumed from where he sat on the floor with his head buried in a dusty book, 'most of these books are written in a language I don't know, and the ones that aren't don't make sense!'

'This one doesn't even look like it's a language it's just runes' Arthur said chucking it onto Merlin's pile 'why are we even bothering when only Gaius and Merlin can read this stuff?'

'And Archer' Merlin said not looking up from where he sat at Gaius's desk pouring over some book.

Everyone turned to stare at Archer, who blushed slightly and raised his own book higher to try and hide the blush in his cheek,

'You have magic?' Arthur questioned suspicious.

'Of course not, I can just read the language' Archer replied turning a page and lowering his eyes.

'Cenred taught you?' Gaius asked.

'No' Archer replied then sighed and sat his book down in his lap 'I've always been fascinated by languages, I want to learn them all' Archer said with a wistful look in his eyes.

'It's a hobby?' Elyan asked curiously.

'Yes' Archer replied going back to his book.

'At one time it wasn't always so' Merlin said slamming his book down and getting up to go brood out of the window.

'Oh?' Arthur asked.

'At one time Archer dreamt of being a scholar and studying the written word, travelling from land to land conversing with people of all ages, archery was his hobby then' Merlin sighed 'then it changed, and now he has to give up his dream to help me.'

Archer got up then and walked over to Merlin and put his hand on his shoulder, ignoring the curious looks from the rest of the group.

'I will always protect you Merlin, for as long as I can. You have the kindest heart and you are my best friend there is nothing I would not do for you' Archer said and Merlin turned to him with a tear in his eye.

'But giving up your dream?' Merlin questioned.

'Merlin, we were there that day too, we signed our life away, and you weren't the one holding the quill.' Archer replied.

'If it wasn't for these chains you wouldn't feel guilted in having to stay' Merlin said.

'Is that what you see?' Archer asked his tone turning hard.

'Some days I do' Merlin replied.

'Everyone has a bad day Merlin' Archer said 'What do you see now?'

Merlin turned and stared deep into his friends eyes, friendship and a deep loyalty were what he saw. He would give his life for Merlin without any hesitation, and if he ever found a way to kill Cenred he would take it without a moment's hesitation.

'You_ know_ what I see.' Merlin said smiling slightly.

'Then never doubt me' Archer said.

'I don't doubt you, but I look at Will and you some days and I can't help the rush of guilt I feel' Merlin said.

'What's there to be guilty about?' Archer tried to joke 'I'm the best archer in the whole of the five kingdoms.'

'That wasn't supposed to be your destiny though' Merlin said.

'Merlin' Will sad standing up. 'I got what I wanted; I learned how to fight in a way my father would have been proud.'

'No Will, you wanted to take after your father, to be a soldier in Queen Annis's court' Merlin said.

'But that wasn't my destiny either was it?' Will said.

'No' Merlin replied turning his head.

'The future changed Merlin, and we can't spend our time mourning what could never be' Archer said.

'No I suppose not' Merlin replied.

'I know you all think I'm just in this for my kingdom' Arthur said suddenly breaking into the moving conversation 'But I can honestly say I feel immense sorrow for your situation, no one should be forced to do something they don't want to do.'

'Thank you Arthur.' Will said giving the king his first true smile.

'Well now that were all feeling depressed shall we get back to work?' Gwaine joked from where he still sat on the floor.

'Yes' Merlin laughed.

'No need gentlemen I think I may have found something' Gaius said.

'What?' Merlin asked jumping up and coming to stand over his shoulder.

'A sword forged in the dragon breath' Gaius said showing Merlin the book.

'Forged by the most magical sacred creatures and the most powerful sorcerer the sword forged in the dragon's breath has the ability to kill any living life force and perform the most powerful magic' Merlin read.

'You think that will work?' Arthur asked excited.

'It should do if Merlin and Kilgharrah do the enchantment' Gaius said looking at Merlin who was frowning.

'And afterwards?' Merlin asked.

'The dragon helps you' Arthur said confused, he thought they had covered this.

'No I mean the sword, this is a powerful weapon, who gets it, where does it go?' Merlin asked.

'We'll keep it' Arthur said grinning from ear to ear. Here was a weapon that Cenred wouldn't know about.

'You mean _you_ keep it?' Merlin asked his voice strangely blank.

'Why not?' Arthur asked 'It's a powerful weapon.'

'So you can use it in the battle against Cenred' it wasn't a question.

'Why not it's a great opportunity?' Arthur said.

'No it has potential for abuse' Merlin said.

'What are you talking about? This sword could change things Merlin' Arthur said.

'It also has potential for abuse and let's not forget this is a _magica_l weapon' Merlin said.

'And?' Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

'And…' Merlin said stepping forward 'In Camelot magic is a illegal, which would make you a hypocrite.'

'A hypocrite?' Arthur asked.

'Magic is banned in Camelot, I won't make you a magical weapon to be a tool for you to use when you suddenly decide to use it for your own aims.' Merlin said.

'Oh so you're going to take it back to Essetir, to Cenred?' Arthur thundered.

'Magic is not banned in Essetir sire' Merlin said no longer using Arthur's name.

'So you get your freedom and Cenred still slaughters us with some magical weapon.' Arthur fumed.

'No, I will take it once I have freed Kilgharrah' Merlin said.

'You?' Arthur questioned.

'I will put it where none can find it, that kind of power should be given to no one' Merlin said.

'And you get to decide that?' Arthur questioned taking a step closer to the warlock.

'I am going to be its forger, therefore it is my decision' Merlin said.

'It's not fair' Arthur said.

'I will not let you use me, or any magical tool in order for you to win some war sire' Merlin said.

'You would send Camelot to its doom?' Arthur asked.

'Once I am free I will not be Cenred's slave any more' Merlin said.

'Oh so it just takes him longer whilst he rounds up his other sorcerers, you weren't even in this war and we were already loosing, freeing you will change nothing.' Arthur said.

'That's not my problem' Merlin said.

'You won't help us?' Arthur questioned.

'Magic is banned here in Camelot; I will not be set free only to be used by another power hungry king.' Merlin said.

By now the two men were in each other's faces in fury. Merlin's breathing was laboured and his eyes were glowing a faint gold as his magic rose feeling his anger. Arthur couldn't help but notice that Merlin's flushed cheeks made him look even more magnificent. How could he just dismiss Camelot's need? He knew magic was banned but maybe with Merlin's help he could start to change that.

'Maybe it won't be in the future' Arthur said.

'So I'm supposed to hand you the most powerful weapon in the five kingdoms on some half-hearted promise that one day me and my people won't have to live in fear?' Merlin questioned.

'I don't know!' Arthur yelled then turned away in frustration. 'I don't trust magic yet'

'But yet you would use it so willingly to get what you want' Merlin whispered 'it makes you a hypocrite and it makes you so much like your father, this is what started the purge, and I won't let this become another mistake' Merlin said.

'What do you mean?' Arthur asked turning back.

'You don't know?' Merlin questioned frowning slightly feeling the anger drain out of him.

'Know what?' Arthur questioned.

'About how you were born?' Merlin saw the confusion in his eyes 'he never told you anything did he?'

'Merlin' Gaius said, Merlin turned to look at him and watched as he shook his head. Now was not the time for Arthur to learn of the truth of Ygraine's death.

Arthur stared at them both in confusion before bursting out 'My father made a lot of mistakes but he was a good king.'

'I suppose' Merlin said 'for people without magic, he was certainly'

Arthur had no words to reply to that.

'So you won't help?' Arthur asked.

'I will free Kilgharrah, and then with any luck and god willing Kilgharrah can help free me before Cenred marches on Camelot, but I will not help you in this war Arthur,' Merlin said. 'Without me there perhaps you will stand some chance.'

'And if I stopped you from freeing the dragon' Arthur said spitefully.

'Blackmail won't work, if you don't let me free him, Cenred will call me into battle, if you don't sign the treaty, you will be annihilated, and I will free Kilgharrah afterwards.' Merlin said.

Arthur felt himself tearing up at the hopelessness of the situation and Merlin felt a stirring in his chest, he liked Arthur he did, and he liked Camelot but he refused to be another man's tool when magic was still banned in Camelot. It would cause more problems than it would solve, and giving Arthur the sword would only lead to more destruction.

'I though you cared about me,' Arthur said and watched as Merlin's eyes widened in response he quickly added 'about us, about Camelot.'

'I care about magic, I care about my friends and I care about people like me who are living in fear, if I give you the sword It's potential for abuse is too great, and if I am freed and I help you defeat Cenred, I will go against my heart, I will not help when magic is banned here' Merlin said.

'And if I took steps to life the ban?' Arthur questioned.

'You must do that when you are ready Arthur, you know that if you lift it just to win this war, that isn't a good enough reason, you have to believe deep in your heart that it is the right thing to do' Merlin said.

'I don't know if I can do that' Arthur whispered.

'Give it time' Merlin said.

'We don't have time' Arthur said.

'Well, I've been looking for a way to free myself for years; it may take a while' Merlin said 'even with Kilgharrah's help.'

'The sword won't work on you?' Arthur asked.

'I doubt it' Merlin said 'I will try.'

'What if Cenred calls you back before you have found a way?' Arthur asked.

'Then I will continue meeting with Kilgharrah in secret until a way is found' Merlin said confidently.

By now everyone in the room was staring at the pair in shock, the emotions were high and they were all in clear need of a break.

'How about we all go get some air, and maybe select a sword for Merlin and the lizard to enchant?' Gwaine asked cheerfully.

'Sure' Arthur replied sighing.

Merlin sighed and watched as they all left Gaius chambers; he sank into his chair and rubbed at his eyes. Arthur always made everything complicated. But Merlin couldn't help but like him, despite his faults and his ignorance about magic, he was a good man, and Merlin couldn't help but feel the stirrings of attraction when he took in his classic blonde hair blue eyed appearance. He was certainly handsome.

Merlin forced himself to stop. He couldn't go down that path, not when things were so complicated. Besides it wasn't like Merlin had any experience when it came to romance, this was the first time he had ever felt the stirrings of attraction for anyone, which was something Will and Archer often teased him about. But working as Cenred's slave romance seemed impossible and he never had the inclination to visit any of the working girls Will and Archer occasionally liked to go meet. Not that he looked down on them for it, they got lonely sometimes, and they too would never have a normal relationship so Merlin never faulted their weakness. But he couldn't do the same thing; Merlin believed in romance and believed in love, he would take that step with the right person, never before.

'Merlin?' Gaius said, Merlin hadn't noticed he was still in the room.

'Sorry, I'm coming' Merlin said lifting himself of the chair.

'Arthur is a good king, and one day I believe he will be a _great _king.' Gaius said.

'So do I' Merlin replied.

'I know his views on magic aren't ideal, his father drilled it into him that magic was bad from the day he was able to talk' Gaius said 'losing that habit will take time.'

'I know that too Gaius but I won't fight for him, whilst magic is banned here' Merlin said.

'I know, but don't give up on him, he likes you, that's a good sign' Gaius said.

'Is it?' Merlin questioned.

'Well, you're the most powerful sorcerer there has ever been, and he likes you, I'd say that's a very good start' Gaius said.

Merlin smiled despite himself 'Maybe there is hope.'

* * *

**Boom! Another chapter done, so you had better review peeps! =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been awhile but I realised I had a lot of work to do at university so I locked myself in a forced myself to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

The search for a suitable sword turned out a lot more complex than Arthur had realised. He had immediately offered Merlin his, but he took one look at it and shook his head and claimed it, 'unsuitable.' Every knight of the round table had offered up their sword to be enchanted but each time Merlin had laid a hand on one he just shook his head and walked off.

'Maybe it would help if you actually told us what it is you're looking for' Arthur said with his arms crossed still mad from their earlier discussion.

'Something untouched, something pure, worthy of a dragons touch' Merlin replied absentmindedly touching other swords in the armoury.

'So our swords aren't good enough?' Arthur asked.

'Oh lighten up Princess, Will's sword wasn't right either, he's not singling you out so get off your high horse' Gwaine said glaring at the young king.

This continued for a while and the knights watched on with frustration as Merlin moved from sword to sword testing each one he came too. Even Will and Archer who stood loyally by Merlin's side were starting too looked bored. Then all of a sudden Sir Leon burst into the armoury looking flustered, everyone turned to look at him.

'Yes Leon?' Arthur asked stepping forward.

'There is a young couple who would seek an audience with you, sire,' Leon said.

'Who is it?' Arthur asked confused, who would seek an audience with him? Surely everyone knew how busy Arthur was.

'A young man and his wife, a Lancelot and Guinevere, Sire,' Leon said.

'Lance…a lot' Arthur said sounding out his name in sarcasm.

'Yes, sire' Leon answered.

'Are they noble, anyone important?' Arthur asked.

'I don't think so sire, they seem to be dressed rather plainly,' Leon answered.

'Then tell them they must come back another time,' Arthur answered already turning back to Merlin to see if he had any improvement. Leon bowed and moved to exit, but Merlin butted in.

'Wait,' he called and Leon turned back hesitantly.

'We should meet them,' Merlin said moving away from the racks of swords.

'You know them?' Arthur asked suspiciously.

'No, but something is telling me that I should,' Merlin said frowning slightly.

'And that something is?' Arthur questioned dragging out the 'is' as if he were speaking to a child.

'I don't know, my magic? My soothsayer abilities? I don't know but you should trust my judgment' Merlin said.

'I don't have time for peasants Merlin,' Arthur said frowning at the warlocks antics. 'Shouldn't we be looking for a suitable sword?' Arthur continued.

'Yes and something tells me talking to Lancelot and Guinevere will help,' Merlin said.

Arthur sighed, when had he stopped making the decisions. His whole life things had been done for him, his father decided where he went what he learnt, who he killed. And now that he was king, his choices were took away too, by Cenred and his right hand man, who was beginning to worm his way into Arthur's every thought. He wondered why it was that Merlin had not figured out his amorous feelings. He claimed that he could see into his soul, but yet he had made no note of Arthur's feelings towards him, yet he had had ample opportunity.

'Fine' Arthur said shaking his head slightly, something about his withdrawn tone drew Merlin's eyes to his as he looked at him in confusion.

'Sire, you don't have to conform to my suggestion if you don't deem it right,' Merlin said confused.

'Well I don't really have a choice do I?' Arthur replied forcing his feelings about the warlock to the back of his mind as he stared back at Merlin.

'You are frightened of losing your free will, you fear you will forever be taking the ideas of another, and won't find your place as a king,' Merlin said staring into Arthur.

Once again Merlin's unnerving ability astonished Arthur; he saw his thoughts and feelings so clearly as if he took them from straight from Arthur's thoughts. But again, Merlin had not picked up on his romantic feelings…perhaps Merlin simply didn't see them, or perhaps he was just ignoring them. If it was the latter Arthur felt a pang of hurt shoot through him; to have your feelings just simply discarded didn't seem like something Merlin would do. But then again perhaps he didn't enjoy men's company. Arthur had refused to believe _he_ had for a long time, until he had forced himself to accept it. Or maybe Merlin had a girl back in Essetir waiting for him, Arthur realised how little he knew about the man in front of him.

'I think me making the decisions round here is rather inconsequential seeing as your calling the shots round here,' Arthur replied.

'I suppose,' Merlin replied still staring at Arthur in confusion.

Merlin had heard tales about the young king and his arrogant ways, yet watching him now, Merlin couldn't help see a young man who had clearly had his world uprooted and was stumbling blindly, unsure where he stood. He had a noble heart, yet when Merlin looked into his eyes he could see he was hiding something, something that was just out of reach of his vision. It worried him that he could not see it, never before had he encountered a block in someone's mind before. Yet here was Arthur blocking his mind as If he had been trained in magic all his life. But other things came to him clearly, like his frustration of having a lack of choice and free will, but whenever he tried to look past the surface thoughts, he could not see clearly. Was he planning something he did not know about?

'Tell them were on our way Leon,' Arthur replied and watched as Leon bowed his head and left the armoury.

'We'll resume the search immediately if nothing happens in this meeting,' Merlin assured Arthur moving to lay a hand on his shoulder in comfort, ignoring the looks of surprise on the knights faces at the familiar gesture, all Arthur felt was a comforting tingle that ran up his spine and made him shiver which he hoped went unnoticed.

'Of course' Arthur replied smiling in an attempt to put off the discomfort he was feeling and moved after Leon forcing his thoughts of Merlin away from his mind.

* * *

Lancelot and Guinevere seemed nice enough, Arthur thought. They were a young couple newly married and had come to Camelot to start their life together. Lancelot was a handsome young man Arthur noted; well-built with a sword hanging from his side, he was all friendliness and easy manners, a true nobleman despite his not so noble ancestry. But Arthur had always been proud that his knights earned their position on their deeds not on their blood.

Guinevere on the other hand drew the attention of nearly everyone is the room, olive skinned and easily beautiful, she was all smiles and prettiness that drew the eye Arthur noticed even Merlin's eye who was looking at the girl with interest. Arthur felt a pang at the thought.

'_So he does desire women, there goes any chance I might have had with him' Arthur thought._

But even Arthur couldn't deny that the girl was uncommonly pretty, Arthur desired both men and women and he couldn't help but notice the way she was staring up at him innocently.

Lancelot stepped forwards and introduced himself.

'State your business, friend, for time is numbered in Camelot's walls these days' Arthur said from where he was seated on his throne.

'I understand,' Lancelot said bowing his head slightly 'I would like to petition the king to join his rank as a knight'

'Why would you want to?' Arthur asked, 'the war is lost and we vainly hope that peace talks will provide an end to bloodshed.'

'I have dreamed of becoming knight of Camelot all my life, it is as good a calling as any, and I would be honoured if I could have a trial,' Lancelot said.

'So you don't seek the glory, of Cenred's army?' Arthur asked his eyes flickering over to Merlin, Will and Archer who stood in the shadows near the windows listening to the conversation but not taking part, as this had nothing to do with them or Essetir.

'I seek only what I believe is right,' Lancelot said. As they continued their conversation Arthur watched as Guinevere seemed to take an interest in the council of shadows and walked over to them to greet them.

'You haven't been introduced,' Guinevere said staring at the young men before her.

'No,' Will replied staring at the woman in confusion, 'We have no business in these talks.'

'Oh, are you not of Camelot?' Guinevere asked.

Merlin snorted softly and looked into her eyes as she looked at him. The girl had a kind heart, and loved easily he sensed. Yet underneath that he saw her faults, she had a deep lust for power and of men, she had been drawn in by Lancelot's skill with a sword and his hefty ambition, she had fallen for him easily. Yet Merlin sensed her attraction for him and Arthur, she lusted for men with power.

'Something funny?' She asked innocently.

'Would your husband be okay with you talking to us?' Merlin said staring down at her with contempt.

'I was…I was just being friendly,' Guinevere stammered in confusion.

'Gwen!' Lancelot shouted then stormed over and pulled her away from an amused Merlin much to Guinevere's shock.

'Lance, I was just introducing myself' Guinevere said staring up at her husband in confusion.

'Don't talk to them' Lance said _authoritively_ 'They are not from Camelot, they are here for the peace talks between Camelot and Essetir, they are the council of shadows Gwen.'

Gwen let out a surprised gasp and turned back to stare at Merlin in something akin to horror. Clearly the girl had had a bad experience with magic, and the rumours surrounding the council of shadows wouldn't help their situation with these two Merlin realised.

Will stepped forward and bowed slightly to Lancelot who moved Gwen behind him and glared at the three of them.

'Honoured to make your acquaintance,' Will said with a smirk, clearly seeing the disdain on Lancelot's face.

'I'm afraid I can't say the same,' Lancelot replied.

'Ouch, you wound us,' Will replied.

'Yeah that's possibly the worst insult I've ever heard,' Archer replied standing next to Will and staring at Lancelot with smugness.

'Your council of shadows inspires evil, and one day you shall pay for your crimes,' Lancelot said.

Archer, Will and Merlin laughed at this and Merlin shrugged away from the wall and moved to stand between his best friends.

'I see you have a noble heart, but it is clouded by ignorance and a misjudged sense of right and wrong, you would be better improved if you weren't clouded by your supposed righteous impressions of us, and instead searched for the truth' Merlin said.

'I know the truth about you, demon.' Lancelot replied venomously glaring at Merlin with something close of hatred, his hand moving towards his sword.

'That would not be a bright idea,' Merlin said bringing up his magic to the surface so his eyes glowed gold and took a step forwards. He laughed again, as Lancelot stepped back in fear.

Merlin didn't like scaring people, but what he disliked more was when people judged him and his friends for the things he had no choice in. It was Cenred who forced his hand when he committed black magic. This peasant had listened to the rumours and accepted them as fact. That was something Merlin hated about the human race, their ability to accept situations without evidence or knowledge, it bred ignorance and it bred hatred, like the hatred of magic that had swept through Camelot.

'Lancelot, the council of shadows are my guests here, they are my only chance of stopping this war, and their situation is hardly ideal either, I would have you look at Merlin's chains and ask yourself if the man before you seems evil to you,' Arthur said.

Merlin turned his head in shock and stared up at Arthur with wide eyes. He was the last person he would have expected to defend him, clearly he wasn't the only one surprised given the looks of his fellow knights. Perhaps Gaius was right and with time Arthur's hatred of magic could be turned into acceptance.

'I don't trust him, and I don't want my wife talking to them,' Lancelot replied.

'That is your right, but I would ask you not to threaten them,' Arthur replied. 'Hostility will not help my chances with Cenred.'

'As you wish my king,' Lancelot replied bowing.

Gwen's eyes had turned again to look at Arthur, which were wide with awe. Merlin snorted softly, had this girl no shame? As he surveyed her he saw a sword hanging from her hip and his eyes widened as he felt drawn to it.

'May I see your weapon?' Merlin asked stepping forward watching with amusement as Lancelot dragged Gwen away from him. 'I assure you I mean no harm.'

'My sword?' Gwen asked confused.

'Merlin?' Arthur questioned.

'It is the right one for the enchantment' Merlin said staring at the blade.

'Enchantment, what are you talking about?' Lancelot asked.

'We have a situation' Arthur replied, 'If I agree to the peace talks it will make Camelot impossibly weak and eventually peace talks or not Cenred will attack again, if I decline them then Merlin and his friends will take to the battle, and Camelot's end will come swiftly.'

'We are all unhappy of this situation and are a looking for a way around it, we believe we have found one but it involves enchanting a sword, Merlin thinks your wife's is suitable.' Arthur continued.

Merlin noticed he mentioned nothing of the dragon, he didn't trust easily Merlin noted.

'It was my father's' Gwen said with a faraway look in her eyes.

'Yes, it is pure and of good make, it will suit,' Merlin said.

'I know it has sentimental value but I would ask that you make a gift of it, it would greatly help our chances, and I will welcome you Lancelot to my table if you both agree,' Arthur said.

'You would make me a knight?' Lancelot asked with hope.

'Yes, as long as you pass the tests, I don't see why not,' Arthur replied.

Lancelot looked at Gwen and Gwen looked at her sword then she sighed and unhooked it from her belt and passed it to Merlin who ran a hand over it and nodded.

'It is the right blade' Merlin said, 'Thank you my lady.'

Gwen blushed at the praise.

'I thought you don't believe in magic?' Lancelot asked turning to Arthur confused.

'I'm not the one wielding it, this is all Merlin's idea' replied Arthur.

'And you trust him?' Lancelot questioned.

There was a long pause where everyone stared at Arthur for his answer.

'I trust him as much as his situation allows me too,' Arthur replied vaguely, but Merlin understood. His situation of being Cenred's slave and his magic made trusting Merlin nearly impossibly and Merlin would have thought him a fool if he did. However he had respect for him, and he believed in Merlin's want for peace.

'Then I will trust your judgment,' Lancelot said.

'I regret that your tests will have to wait Lancelot, time is running short, and Cenred could demand Merlin's presence at any second,' Arthur said.

'I understand,' Lancelot said.

'If you will excuse me, I shall prepare,' Merlin said bowing his head to Arthur.

'Of course how much time do you need?' Arthur questioned.

'I should be ready by nightfall,' Merlin replied.

'Very well' Arthur said, and watched as Archer and Will bowed and then all three of them left the halls in perfect synchronisation.

'They are very impressive aren't they?' Gwen mused, and smiled as the knights laughed.

'You don't know the half of it my lady' Gwaine smiled charmingly.

* * *

**Well there you go, I had to introduce Lancelot and Gwen at some point, and thought this would be fitting. I wanted Gwen to have faults, and she obviously is very lusty in the series, I mean she kisses everyone lol. And she gets on my nerves, so she's not going to be a villain as such in my story but she is going to throw up a few romantic entanglements here and there. So if you're a Gwen fan or Gwen shipper I suggest you cover your eyes when I mention her for she won't be portrayed in a good light.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! Just to tell you that I have hurt my arm so updates may be a bit slower than usual :( But I have gotten this one out to you before Easter because I'm nice like that :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

'So what are you enchanting the sword for?' Gwen asked walking slightly too close to Arthur for his liking, but he tried to remain civil.

'It's to help Merlin, which will hopefully help us,' Arthur said smiling down at Gwen. He and the knights and the new couple Lancelot and Guinevere were walking down to Merlin's rooms to see if they were ready to free the dragon, despite Gwen's persisting though he still hadn't told them about the dragon. Trust wasn't easy in these times.

'You would help someone from Essetir?' Lancelot asked 'The famous pet sorcerer of Cenred?' Lancelot continued.

'He's not the evil sorcerer rumour makes him out to be.' Arthur said.

'I think it's a wonderful thing; you agreeing to help him,' Gwen said smiling sweetly up at Arthur and ignoring Lancelot's frown.

'But Camelot is against magic, it always has been, yet you would help this sorcerer now?' Lancelot questioned.

Arthur sighed and stopped walking, he was grateful for their co-operation in giving Merlin the sword, but their constant questioning was beginning to get on his nerves.

'What would you have me do Lancelot?' Arthur questioned turning around to glare at his new knight 'I can't kill him because he's too powerful, and the chains that bind him means that he can't just walk away from this battle without Cenred's permission…which he will never give. And if you would cast aside your assumptions for one minute and actually look at Merlin, you would see a young man who clearly has had the heart taken out of him; he is forced to do evil every day and yet his heart and soul remains pure, I've never known anyone like him.'

There was a long pause before Gwen interrupted the awkward silence.

'That's so sweet,' Gwen said smiling, Arthur appreciated her support but it was a bit awkward, shouldn't she be supporting her husband in his opinions. But Arthur considered that maybe she just had a good heart and she followed what she thought was right despite her husband's opinions.

'I will try to look at him with fresh eyes,' Lancelot said bowing his head.

'That's all I ask,' Arthur said nodding in return before resuming his walk to Merlin's quarters.

'How long have you been King, Arthur?' Gwen asked.

'Gwen, don't address him so informally,' Lancelot scolded mildly although his eyes smiled at her whilst she did.

'That's okay, that's formal considering the usual things my knights call me,' Arthur said smiling back at Gwen, she really was very lovely.

'And to answer your question Gwen, not long…about a year,' Arthur replied.

'I think it's very brave of you to take up where your father left of and try to change things instead of continuing the war.' Gwen replied.

'I hardly had a choice my lady, Cenred's army is too strong,' Arthur replied.

'Call me Gwen,' Gwen replied.

'Gwen.' Arthur corrected, feeling slightly uncomfortable but not wanting to upset the girl.

'I thought Camelot had the strongest knights in the five kingdoms?' Gwen questioned.

'We did, and then somehow Cenred got stronger,' Arthur replied frowning.

'And Merlin hasn't told you how?' Lancelot questioned.

'No he can't, it would reveal Cenred's secrets,' Arthur replied.

'But I thought he was against Cenred?' Lancelot questioned again thoroughly confused.

'He is, but those chains around his neck and wrists will kill him if he reveals Cenred's secrets or if he tries to harm Essetir,' Arthur replied.

'Oh.' Lancelot replied solemnly.

'Yeah, oh is right,' Gwaine echoed with sarcasm.

They walked in sombre silence after this, each contemplating their own thoughts, Arthur was wrapped up in his, he felt a strange tingle of anticipation shoot through him; Merlin was going to free the dragon, and the first step to avoiding this war would be complete, then it would take all their efforts into looking for a way to free Merlin. He knew there had to be a way, there just had to be.

They approached Merlin's door and Arthur knocked and then the door opened and Archer was stood there.

'He's almost ready he'll be out in a minute.' Archer said then shut the door again.

'They have quarters together?' Lancelot asked suspiciously.

'They've been best friends all their lives and I'm sure they'd feel weaker and vulnerable if they were split up.' Arthur explained.

'That or it's one big love fest,' Gwaine joked, and Arthur turned to glare at him.

'What just because you don't swing that way princess doesn't mean they don't.' Gwaine said.

Arthur sighed; he hadn't told anyone about his desire for both men and women. As a king he was expected to marry and produce an heir, therefore acting on his desire would have little merit. When considering Merlin though Arthur had to admit, he'd be willing to give up a lot for the boy. His realisation startled him, would he really give up his courts respect and a chance for a son or daughter for Merlin? He knew without question that he would, Merlin was special, there was no one like him and he was impossibly beautiful, it was just a shame Arthur had no chance of winning him. With Camelot's imposing a ban on magic, and with Merlin bound to Cenred, expressing his feelings would get him nowhere. It seemed to Arthur that he would never get any happiness in his lifetime.

'Is everything sexual with you Gwaine?' Arthur answered forcing his mind back to Gwaine's teasing.

'Pretty much,' Gwaine replied nonplussed by Arthur's anger.

Arthur was stopped from replying by Merlin stepping out of his quarters followed by Will and Archer. Merlin was carrying the sword.

'Ready?' Arthur asked.

'I think so;' Merlin replied then turned to look at the crowd 'is everyone coming, because I really don't think there is enough room?'

'Why, I thought you were just enchanting the sword?' Gwen asked.

'No…' Merlin then trailed off looking at Arthur in confusion.

'Urgh, I might as well tell you,' Arthur said 'there is a dragon beneath Camelot, if we free him, then he has agreed to help Merlin in removing his chains.'

'A dragon?' Gwen breathed.

'Yup, a really big one.' Merlin replied.

'Oh and it's just going to do what you tell it too?' Lancelot asked with scepticism.

'Well yes I am a dragon lord' Merlin replied not boasting, and watched as Gwen and Lancelot's mouths dropped open in shock.

'Wow, you must be really powerful.' Gwen said staring at Merlin, Arthur noticed for a change.

'It's not something I asked for,' Merlin said staring at his feet.

'Well shall we move this party on, I bet after years of waiting that dragon is very cranky right now,' Will said.

'Yes, maybe me and Merlin should just go again' Arthur said looking at the big group they made.

'Oh no fair,' Gwaine said.

'Yeah we want to see the dragon.' Elyan piped in.

'Well he'll not be going far,' Merlin replied 'He's promised to help me so I'll be seeing him often I would imagine; you can all meet him then.'

'Joy of joys' Arthur said moodily.

'Cheer up Arthur you'll be one step closer to freeing Camelot,' Gwen said smiling shyly up at the young king. Arthur saw Will, Archer and Merlin exchange amused looks; did they know something he didn't?

'Yes but freeing a dragon to achieve that wasn't really what I had in mind.' Arthur replied.

'He'll not harm anyone Arthur, he gave me his word.' Merlin said. Arthur just smiled at the warlock in return and then gestured for Merlin to go in front of him.

'Shall we?' Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, 'Meet you in the council rooms afterwards' Arthur said and the knights including Lancelot bowed, Will and Archer nodded and clasped Merlin on the shoulder, Gwen just smiled and waved at them both.

* * *

'Alright out with it,' Arthur said when they were finally alone heading towards the catacombs underneath Camelot.

'What?' Merlin asked smiling back at Arthur which made his heart skip a beat.

'You and your friends, do you know something I don't?' Arthur asked.

'I know lots of things you don't my lord, you'll have to be more specific,' Merlin said his eyes smiling which told Arthur that he knew exactly what he was referring to.

'Gwen,' Arthur replied.

'Oh, on familiar terms already?' Merlin joked winking.

'Don't be absurd, she's married.' Arthur said.

'Well, she doesn't seem to care,' Merlin said shrugging.

'What are you talking about?' Arthur asked frustrated.

'I looked into her soul, she has a kind heart but it's is tainted by lust and a want for power more accurately men with power' Merlin said raising his eyebrows at Arthur.

'You mean?' Arthur trailed off.

'Oh yeah she fancies you big time,' Merlin laughed.

'Surely she wouldn't act on it though…' Arthur said laughing but stopped when Merlin raised his eyebrows in reply.

'She would?' Arthur questioned shocked, for such a sweet girl he didn't think adultery would be in her nature.

'She's not evil Arthur; she's just flawed like the rest of us.' Merlin said.

'Well_ I_ would never act on it' Arthur replied.

'Oh, she's pretty and she's interested.' Merlin said smiling.

'She's married!' Arthur said shocked at Merlin's boldness 'And I would never do that to another knight.'

'I know I'm just warning you.' Merlin said smiling again.

'What about you?' Arthur question with a surge of bravery. He loved Merlin, and he wanted to know if he was taken, despite knowing he would not be able to act on his feelings whatever his answer.

'What about me?' Merlin questioned confused.

'Is there a lady waiting for you back in Essetir?' Arthur asked refusing to look Merlin in the eye afraid of what he'd see.

Merlin laughed in response 'you've got to be kidding; with everything in my life you think I'd add a woman to the equation?'

'I suppose not,' Arthur said thinking about it.

'And yourself?' Merlin questioned 'A young king, surely you'll have to marry at some point?'

'Well, I think I'll wait until my kingdom is secure before I even begin to consider taking a partner.' Arthur said deliberately not saying wife, he was falling so fast for Merlin it was hard to consider anybody else.

'Probably wise.' Merlin said amused.

They descended through the dungeons and below to where the dragon dwelled, and Arthur took Merlin's hand again as he felt the warlock shiver and breathe heavily at the darkness and the closeness of the walls, he squeezed his thanks in reply and Arthur tried hard not to shove the warlock up against the wall and kiss him.

'Kilgharrah?' Merlin shouted out towards the seemingly empty cavern.

There was a roar of wind and then the dragon descended in a rush of golden scales, again the sheer size of the animal startled Arthur; he had heard tales of dragons and their size but seeing one for real was another story. He was an impressive sight, all golden scales and wise eyes, he carried himself with a sense of superiority as well, which Arthur supposed was granted in his case; he was very impressive.

'Merlin,' Kilgharrah said in his deep gravelly voice and bowing his head, which Merlin returned.

'I have found a way to free you Kilgharrah,' Merlin said stepping forward.

'Oh?' The dragon asked.

'A sword forged in the dragon's breath,' Merlin said, and watched in surprise as the dragon reared back and hissed.

'No there must be another way,' Kilgharrah said shaking his massive head.

'Why what is the problem?' Merlin asked confused.

'A weapon of that power is not to be made lightly,' Kilgharrah said.

'I know, but it will free you,' Merlin said.

'And what will become of the weapon afterwards?' The dragon asked.

'There was quite an argument over that,' Merlin said sheepishly glancing at Arthur, Kilgharrah followed his gaze.

'The young Pendragon does not yet know his heart or where his values lie, the sword cannot go to him.'

'Don't talk about me as if I wasn't in the room,' Arthur said glaring at the dragon. What did he mean? He knew his values and his heart, perhaps he was confused about magic and about Merlin specifically but he knew what was good and what was wrong.

The dragon ignored him and continued 'the sword may yet be wielded by your hand young Pendragon, but that day is not now and it is not soon.'

'I understand, Merlin has already said he will not give it me to help win this war,' Arthur said glaring at the floor now as Merlin turned to look at him.

'If I do this, young warlock, you must promise me you will place the sword where none can find it,' Kilgharrah said solemnly turning his attention back to Merlin.

'I give you my word,' Merlin said bowing his head.

'Very well,' the dragon replied.

Arthur watched as Merlin stepped up and raised Gwen's sword high into the air towards the dragon, it was of good quality make, and had not seen battle by the looks of it. Perhaps this was what made it pure and worthy of the dragons touch. Kilgharrah reared back and breathed in when he breathed out Arthur gasped in awe as a shimmer of golden mist streamed out the beast's huge mouth towards Merlin and the sword. It clouded them both in a golden light that created an ethereal glow.

Merlin had never looked more beautiful, his eyes were closed as he sensed the dragon's magic, his skin shone and reflected a golden light, and he looked every inch the powerful warlock. The sword itself began to sparkle and its shine reflected off the dragon's scales and lit up the cavern in golden sparkles that glinted like stars in the night sky. Arthur thought he had never seen something so beautiful. It startled him that magic could be used to create such beauty. He had been taught over and over that magic was a form of evil yet here was something Arthur knew he would remember for the rest of his life.

Kilgharrah stopped breathing and Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the sword in front of him, it now bore a golden tone and runes covered both sides of the blade. Merlin sensed the power and its destructive ability and knew that he held the most dangerous weapon in the whole of the five kingdoms, but that didn't stop him from tracing the beautiful indentations that now clung to the sword.

'What does it say?' Arthur asked startling Merlin who had been staring at the sword.

'On one side it says take me up,' Merlin said showing him the runes then he turned it over 'and on the other, cast me away,'

'What does that mean?' Arthur asked entranced by the swords beauty.

'It's a dangerous weapon; wield it at your peril then cast it away for power corrupts' Merlin said wisely.

'Similar to magic,' Arthur muttered.

'All power corrupts not just magic' Merlin corrected turning his wise eyes to look at Arthur.

'I suppose,' he replied refusing to meet his eyes.

'Excalibur,' Merlin whispered staring back at the sword. The strange words seemed to shake something in side of Arthur as if he felt a sense of familiarity towards the weapon.

'What?' Arthur questioned confused.

'That's what I name it,' Merlin said then looked up to the dragon for approval.

'This sword's creation was foretold Merlin, use it wisely,' Kilgharrah said.

'Well, I shall use it wisely to free you my friend,' Merlin said.

Arthur watched as Merlin turned and walked to the edge on the ledge they stood on. Then with a whisper of some ancient words Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he rose several feet from the floor. Arthur watched in shock and awe, he knew Merlin was a powerful warlock and Cenred's greatest weapon but this was the first time he had seen the young man use magic. It surprised him again, he was meant to be some evil sorcerer but Merlin used magic with a grace Arthur had never associated with magic before.

Merlin lowered himself to the cavern floor then moved over the crumbling rocks to where Kilgharrah's thick chains were bound.

'Are you ready?' He called up to the dragon.

'I have been waiting for my freedom for a long time Merlin,' the dragon said in a pained voice. Merlin nodded and turned back to his task.

Arthur watched as the warlock seemed to gather himself, then in a powerful voice that startled him he heard Merlin shout words that meant no sense to him but were obviously words of great power.

'Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!' Merlin brought the sword down and in a clash of metal and bang of magic the chains were broken and Kilgharrah roared his freedom to the sky as he took flight.

'I shall meet you in the clearing near the woods of Camelot young warlock, I thank you for my freedom you do not know what joy it brings me,' Kilgharrah said, then without waiting for a reply he turned and escaped the cavern anxious to take to the skies.

Arthur stared down at Merlin in shock, he knew now what power this young man possessed, and he had heard it in the words that Merlin had spoken. But Arthur found that he wasn't intimidated any more, this was who Merlin was, he was power but he was also gentility, the boy was balanced and had the purest heart Arthur had ever known. He found himself falling even more in love with him than before.

'Are you okay?' Merlin asked shouting up at him from the cavern floor and Arthur smiled and called his affirmative. The boy thought of others before himself. Arthur decided then and there that he would fight for his future, he would fight for Camelot, and most importantly he would fight for Merlin.

* * *

**Boom! The dragon is freed, woop woop! And no, he won't be going mental, he'll be the nice caring Kilgharrah we all know and love.**

**Next chapter: Merlin might finally acknowledge his own feelings for Arthur and maybe the stars might become a little clearer….But only if you review! I mean I can drag it out for ages if you make me!**

**Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse!- I command this sword that it cuts the chains of the dragon. Open!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been so long, remember how I said I hurt my arm? Well…turned out I had broken it! So typing and planning my chapters become practically impossible :( But have no fear my arm is freed and I can type and write without pain! Woop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur followed Merlin out of the catacombs still clutching his hand. His skin was so soft and smooth and he could just feel the edges of the silver that outlined his narrow wrists. It was heart-breaking to Arthur that something so beautiful should be marred by those pieces of evil. Arthur had never wished for much in his life, he was born a prince; he was never hungry or thirsty, he was dressed in the best clothes money could afford and he was taught by some of the most gifted tutors Camelot had to offer and yet when Arthur looked at Merlin, he found himself wanting.

He wanted Merlin, the young warlock was beautiful, and he possessed an air of innocence around him, despite his magic. And when he did show his power, Arthur wasn't afraid, he was awed. Merlin came to life when he used magic, and despite Cenred's chains he looked free.

Arthur tightened his grip knowing they were nearing the main castle and knowing that he would have to let go of his hand soon.

Merlin looked down at where Arthur clasped his hand tightly and felt a strange lurch in his stomach, Arthur's hand felt lovely in his, like it belonged there. Merlin shut his eyes and shook his head. Arthur was just comforting him in the darkness, he couldn't read anything into the contact. But Merlin couldn't help himself in imagining what it would be like for Arthur to hold his hand out of affection and desire. Merlin had never known desire but looking at Arthur's hand in his now, he knew that part of him wanted that desire and affection very much.

Arthur's grip unexpectedly tightened and Merlin turned to look at the handsome young prince.

'What is it?' Merlin asked.

'Nothing, sorry,' Arthur apologised.

'If you're worried about the sword I promise I'll put it somewhere safe,' Merlin said, he couldn't see Arthur's eyes straight so looking into his soul as to what he was worried about was impossible.

'No, that's not it,' Arthur replied.

'Then what's wrong?' Merlin asked.

'Nothing, don't worry about it,' Arthur replied, turning to smile at Merlin this time looking straight into Merlin's eyes. Merlin seized the opportunity and looked straight in trying to uncover the truth.

Arthur knew Merlin would find out now, he had to hear what his mind was screaming, and that he was in love with the young warlock, that he would do anything for him, and yet Merlin just frowned.

'Are you doing something?' Merlin asked staring into Arthur's eyes with an unwavering gaze.

'What do you mean?' Arthur asked worried.

'There are times when I look into your soul and I see nothing, almost as if you were trying to hide something from me,' Merlin explained 'And yet other times your thoughts are easy to see.'

'I'm not doing anything consciously,' Arthur replied confused. Did this mean Merlin couldn't see Arthur's feelings for him?

'Hmm, maybe you're just strong minded?' Merlin wondered out loud.

'But then why would you be able to see some things and not others?' Arthur questioned.

'I don't know,' Merlin sighed 'Perhaps I am just tired today.'

'You should get some sleep,' Arthur said, moving his other hand up to grip Merlin's shoulder savouring the contact.

'No,' Merlin shook his head and resumed their walk 'I need to meet Kilgharrah.'

'Now?' Arthur questioned shocked, 'But it's getting dark.'

'I can handle it,' Merlin replied.

'I'll go with you,' Arthur offered.

'No, that's okay, I think this is something me and Kilgharrah need to work out ourselves.' Merlin replied.

'Okay,' Arthur reasoned, 'then we'll keep searching the books to see if there is anything that will free you.'

'Thank you,' Merlin replied, though he was barely smiling.

'You will be free Merlin I promise you,' Arthur replied.

Merlin turned back to look at the young prince, 'how can you possibly promise that?' Merlin asked in disbelief.

'Like your friends tell you, you have a good heart, and I believe you were made for greater things than to be Cenred's slave,' Arthur said.

'At one point I _was_,' Merlin replied looking down at his feet.

'What do you mean?' Arthur asked confused.

'I'm not sure you will believe me even if I tell you Arthur,' Merlin replied.

'Try me, I don't think you can surprise me any more Merlin,' Arthur said smiling.

'Well, all my life I looked up at the stars I knew my destiny, it was unchanging and I looked forward to it all my life,' Merlin said.

'What was it?' Arthur asked curious.

'You,' Merlin said raising his eyes to look at Arthurs.

Arthur stared at Merlin in shock; did he just say what he thought he said?

'Me?' Arthur questioned his voice slightly higher than normal.

'Hard to believe isn't it?' Merlin said laughing. 'At one point my destiny was to stand beside the once and future king and help guide and protect him as he united the lands of Albion and brought peace and magic back to the land.'

'And _I _was meant to be this once and future king?' Arthur asked sceptically.

'Yes, a lot of things were meant to happen that have not come to pass, because of this destinies have been changed, different relationships have been formed and it's my entire fault,' Merlin said sighing.

'How can it be?' Arthur questioned, he didn't believe for one minute that he was the once and future king, that he was meant to bring peace and magic back to the five kingdoms? That was ridiculous to even consider.

'When I signed my life away to Cenred, everything changed, the stars swapped places and nothing has ever been clear to me since that moment.' Merlin said, a look of deep depression in his eyes that Arthur did not like the look of.

'Merlin, whether it was your fault or not, you should not blame yourself, my life is my life and I have never known any different, therefore I cannot mourn for a life I never knew, and neither should you.' Arthur said.

'Maybe you shouldn't,' Merlin said 'but I will always mourn that life and the freedom I could have had.'

'You are a brave man Merlin.' Arthur said not knowing how to comfort him.

'I don't feel it,' Merlin said.

'Well I do, and your friends do,' Arthur replied.

'I consider you one you know,' Merlin said smiling slightly.

'What?' Arthur asked.

'A friend, despite my magic and your history, I find myself liking you Arthur Pendragon and wishing things were different.' Merlin said.

Arthur felt his heart leap, it wasn't a romantic proposal by any means, but it was sentimental and it cheered Arthur no end to know that Merlin considered him a friend.

'Who would have thought it, that the king of Camelot was friends with the leader of the council of shadows?' Arthur said, his eyes crinkling with laughter.

'Certainly not I,' Merlin said laughing with the young king.

'When are you going?' Arthur asked sobering.

'I will go now, inform Archer and Will of my leaving, I do not want them to worry?' Merlin requested.

'Of course,' Arthur replied.

They both entered the castle's corridors and they both reluctantly let go of each other's hands as they were to go in different directions. Arthur looked down longingly at the beautiful sword Merlin held in his hand and wished that things were different so he would have a chance to be worthy of such a weapon. But in his heart he knew that he still had far too many questions about magic and its uses to trust it in his kingdom, therefore wielding the sword was impossible. That didn't stop him wishing though.

'You'll be okay?' Merlin asked, for some reason leaving Arthur, made Merlin worry, like he had to be there to protect him; Merlin forced himself to be rational, in his original destiny that might have been the case but in this one, Arthur was not Merlin's to protect.

'Of course,' Arthur smiled, 'I'll wait for you.'

And Arthur had never meant something so much in his entire life, he would wait for Merlin, he would wait until his views on magic changed, he would wait for him to free himself, he would wait until this war had ended and Albion was united in peace, he would wait for Merlin to love him, he would wait as long as it took.

'See you,' Merlin said still drawing out his departure despite the fact he would only be gone a short while. With a sigh Merlin drew himself together bowed low to Arthur and then turned and walked towards Camelot's courtyard and out into town where he mounted Ophelia and set off towards the clearing in Camelot's forest.

* * *

Merlin found the clearing with relative ease allowing his mind's eye to guide him. Kilgharrah was already there lying grazing on the grass his golden scales glinting in the moonlight.

'I never thought I would see the night sky again,' Kilgharrah said turning golden eyes up towards the black starlit night.

'How does it feel to be free?' Merlin asked dismounting Ophelia and tying her to a nearby tree.

'Man so often takes freedom for granted, now that I have it, I find myself awed by the concept,' Kilgharrah said.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asked, he was engaging in a conversation with one of the wisest ancient creatures to walk Albion, and Merlin felt a little over awed.

'Where shall I go? Where shall I fly? I wonder at times how far the sky goes and what its limits are; I feel a thirst in my blood and fire to test them.' Kilgharrah said.

'And I would join you my dragon, if I were free to fly with you,' Merlin said.

'I will try everything I can to free you Merlin,' Kilgharrah said 'You are my dragon lord and it pains me to see your wings shackled.'

'Do you have any ideas?' Merlin asked.

'Why not try the blade?' Kilgharrah said nodding his large scaly head towards Excalibur which was clasped in Merlin's hands.

Merlin looked down at the dangerous blade and lifted its pointed edge to the silver that encased his left wrist, he took a deep breath and sliced downwards, but the silver didn't give, it just shined a soft gold before turning back to its normal silvery tone.

Merlin sighed and turned back to look at the dragon.

'Hmm, this may prove more difficult than anticipated' Kilgharrah said.

Merlin swore in the old religion and flung the sword away from him watching as it landed on the side that said 'cast me away' and rolled his eyes at the irony.

'This is hopeless, I don't want to harm Arthur or Camelot, I can't, and it would destroy him and me' Merlin said.

'You feel something for the young king.' Kilgharrah said, it was not a question.

'He is my friend,' Merlin said.

'Is that _all_ you feel?' Kilgharrah asked.

Merlin turned his eyes to look at the dragon and saw what he was getting at. The dragon suspected a romantic attachment to Arthur.

'I like him, I like him a lot, but nothing can come of it,' Merlin said.

'How easily you give up hope, young warlock,' Kilgharrah said 'that may be your problem.'

'My problem?' Merlin asked.

'Yes, Merlin, the more you give in to despair, the more your light fades and you give yourself over to Cenred.' Kilgharrah said.

'I have no choice in the matter!' Merlin yelled.

'I know that, but you do not have to give up on hope, you have a pure soul Merlin, one that is pure enough for magic like yours to reside in, you give up on hope and you give up on your magic, it is this reason that your gift at foresight is failing.' Kilgharrah said.

Merlin felt tears begin to start at the corner of his eyes.

'I don't want to give up Kilgharrah, I don't, but every day I am forced to do the bidding of an evil mad man, my magic is used for evil, I feel constantly the bite of Cenred's silver in my skin reminding me in every breath I take that I belong to him. I am forced to watch my friends sacrifice their life and their dreams for me, I cannot help but turn to despair.' Merlin cried.

'You need to start believing in yourself again Merlin, perhaps then you will receive your freedom,' Kilgharrah said.

Merlin sighed and slumped to the damp grass below him. He rolled onto his back and gazed up at the night sky before him. He focused on the stars above him and asked them silently for answers. He watched as their shapes seemed to move and sparkle spelling out answers that Merlin couldn't read.

'Focus Merlin and fill your heart with love and hope,' Kilgharrah said.

Merlin closed his eyes and thought of his friends; Will and Archer, his friends, the two men he would do anything to save. He remembered their teasing ways and the way they would smile at him and encourage him, and hold him at night when he screamed from the memories of Cenred's tortures. They would do anything for him, and Merlin thought he had never loved someone more.

Then Arthur's face swam into his mind and he looked upon his handsome features and felt the flare of desire that came with it. Merlin saw so much of himself in Arthur; here was a man looking for his place in the world and struggling with the chains that his father bound him with. Admittedly Arthur's chains were metaphorical and of the mind, but they were still there guarding his thoughts on magic. Clouding his judgment and turning his thoughts into utter confusion.

He remembered as Arthur held his hand, the way he would look at him with respect that he had never seen before. And suddenly he saw it; when he had gazed into Arthur's eyes and hit that wall, it was because he hadn't wanted to believe, hadn't wanted to hope that Arthur could feel something for him, but now seeing him in his mind he saw his secret. Arthur desired him, Arthur had fallen in love with him, and he was terrified at the prospect.

Merlin felt tears escape his closed eyes as he basked in Arthur's love, not even from Archer and Will had he felt something so strong. This was real, and Merlin almost cried out with joy, Arthur could be his. He forced himself to acknowledge the fact that he was falling too; from his urge to protect the king to his unwillingness to let go of his hand and his want to help his kingdom. Yes, Merlin was falling fast and hard for the young king. This instead of scaring him though, filled his heart with hope, he would find a way to free himself, and he would find a way to be with Arthur.

Merlin opened his eyes and gasped, the stars shone so brightly, they twinkled like candlelight in darkness, the future was still unclear but Merlin read the hope in the stars, he saw his destiny clearly; his destiny was to be with Arthur, the stars didn't tell him for how long, or even if he would succeed in freeing himself of Cenred's chains, but they told him transparently that he belonged with Arthur Pendragon, Merlin had never felt happiness like it.

'You have restored your sight Merlin,' Kilgharrah said proudly observing him from his perch on the grass not far away.

'Not all of it,' Merlin whispered still overwhelmed, 'the future is still unclear.'

'The future is never clear young warlock, decisions change and people change, but do not doubt that your foresight is back.' Kilgharrah said.

'They don't tell me how to break my chains though,' Merlin said.

'No, those pieces of jewellery are magic of the oldest kind, and it will take magic of a similar kind to free you.' Kilgharrah said.

'What about you, you are of the old magic?' Merlin asked.

'Not old enough Merlin,' Kilgharrah said sighing, 'Go, go back to your king and tell him of your love, and I will think on this some more.'

'Tell him?' Merlin asked shocked 'I can't.'

'Why ever not, when you know he feels the same?' The dragon asked.

'Arthur is in the middle of a war, feelings like ours will only distract him,' Merlin said.

'I think the young king needs some distraction, I think he needs something to fight for, I think like yourself young warlock, he needs hope, and you can give him that,' Kilgharrah said.

'You really think so?' Merlin asked.

'You are two sides of the same coin Merlin, you need each other,' the dragon replied.

'What about the sword?' Merlin asked nodding to where he had threw it on the grass not far away.

'I will carry it in my claws and place it where none shall find it,' the dragon said.

'Where?' Merlin asked

'I think at the bottom of the lake of Avalon would be a good place,' the dragon replied.

Merlin nodded in acceptance and turned his thoughts back towards Arthur and his love for him. He would tell Arthur, he would tell him everything he possibly could without revealing Cenred's secrets, he would fight to change his thoughts on magic, and maybe, just maybe he would fight for Camelot too.

* * *

**Woop! Merlin is no longer oblivious….hurrah! Let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions then I'm all ears, unless of course I hate them, then I will ignore them! :) **

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW thanks for all the reviews guys even though most of them were from ****sKyLaR KnIgHt**** who reviewed every single chapter! So shout out to you! **

**You will all be glad to know that I have broken up from university for the summer now, so I have bugger all to do, other than update my stories, so you may start getting them a lot more frequently, hurrah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin didn't ride Ophelia back into Camelot instead he walked besides her lost in his own thoughts. By finally brining hope back into his life, the stars had started moving again; finally he could get some answers. What he hadn't expected was to see Arthur's secret. To think that he had been hiding it since Merlin had first arrived…And Merlin hadn't seen it!

When he remembered looking into Arthur's eyes now, the truth was easy to see; Arthur loved him, he may not trust him, but he loved him. Merlin felt a twinge of excitement, and wondered what Arthur would say when he confronted him. Although Arthur felt the same way, Merlin could still be rejected; so much was happening in Camelot, and romance would certainly add to Arthur's problems, though Kilgharrah had assured Merlin that his love would bring Arthur hope.

Merlin wanted to be free of Cenred's chains now more than anything, he wanted nothing between him and Arthur. He knew now that he would fight for Arthur, but he didn't have to know that, Merlin was still determined to change Arthur's mind on magic and maybe by being closer to him he could change that.

He wondered what his friends would think and whether they would be upset. For years they had been telling Merlin to seek out the female companionship Cenred had offered him and that Will and Archer had so frequently indulged in. But Merlin had never felt the need to indulge in Cenred's whores for he was too consumed by his situation and his want for freedom. But maybe that wasn't the only reason, looking back now Merlin acknowledged that girls held no attraction for him, but then neither had men. Maybe his destiny had been clear all along and the only person he was meant for was Arthur.

He wondered at Arthur's desires too, was he just attracted to Merlin because of his power? Did Arthur actually desire the male form? Or was Merlin just an anomaly? He longed to ask him and he quickened his pace with excitement.

He knew whatever Arthur's decision, time was running short, Cenred wouldn't stay patient for long and soon he would venture into Camelot's borders to sign the final treaty taking Merlin back with him. Unless Merlin could figure out a way to break his chains, his romance with Arthur was futile. Was it worth committing to Arthur when Cenred could take him away so easily? And if he failed he knew eventually that he would meet Arthur in battle not as lovers but as an enemy, and Merlin didn't know how he could kill him. He would sooner die than harm Arthur. But on the other hand Merlin didn't want to subject another person to the life he endured; he didn't want another sorcerer to feel the pain of Cenred's tortures or to have the deaths of Camelot on their shoulders. He couldn't subject another person to that.

Merlin wished for once in his life he could be selfish, to act on his own desires without his subconscious filling his head with guilt. The castle of Camelot loomed into view and Merlin sighed and hurried his step, he nodded to the castle guard and led Ophelia into her stable next to Will and Archer's horses. He brushed down Ophelia's white coat and then left her to find his friends.

* * *

'When do you think he'll be back?' Gwaine asked from where he was slouched on Arthur's throne.

'When he's ready,' Archer replied.

'That's a rather vague answer,' Gwaine replied, picking his feet up and dangling them over the side of Arthur's throne.

'You know Gwaine, if you want this to go faster you could, oh I don't know…help?' Arthur said sarcastically from where he sat at the round table leafing through one of Gaius's many books hoping that there would be something that could save Merlin.

It seemed to Arthur that with every hour, he fell even more in love with Merlin. Right now he was petrified to the idea that he was out there on his own, not because he feared what he would do with his magic, but because Arthur wasn't with him. From the way Will and Archer were fidgeting in their seats, they didn't much like leaving him either.

After Will's tapping foot got to levels of excruciating annoyance Archer finally put his hand on Will's leg forcing his heel to the floor.

'Sorry,' Will replied turning back to a book in front of him.

'Merlin can look after himself,' Archer said 'you know that.'

'I know,' Will replied 'but he shouldn't have to.'

'Has anyone got anything?' Arthur asked glaring down at the book in front of him.

'No, sire,' Archer replied 'If the answer is out there, I think the dragon and Merlin are probably going to be the ones to figure it out.'

'What will you two do when Merlin is free?' Percival now asked curious, and watched as everyone turned their heads to look at Will and Archer.

'I've not known a life away from Merlin,' Will said.

'Me neither,' Archer joined in 'but it would be nice to maybe get away from everything for a while.'

'Yeah a break would be good,' Will said still glaring down at the books in front of him.

'I thought you three were practically joined at the hip?' Leon asked.

'We are, but as Merlin said, fighting for Cenred was never what we wanted from life,' Archer said.

'You blame Merlin for that?' Elyan asked.

'Of course not, Merlin didn't force us into anything we signed our life away on our own terms,' Will replied.

'I'd love to know how,' Lancelot butted in from where he sat alone with Gwen on the other side of the table refusing to touch any of the books in front of him.

'We all would,' Arthur said joining in the conversation.

'Well, we can't tell you,' Archer said shrugging.

'You're that loyal to that tyrant?' Lancelot asked.

'Of course not, but we can't tell you without risking Merlin's life,' Archer said.

'Which means more to us than all of yours put together,' Will added and Archer nodded in agreement.

'Why?' Lancelot asked 'What's so special about him besides his magic and his predicament?'

Archer glared at Lancelot from where he sat; the new knight was beginning to get on his nerves.

'He has a pure heart, and despite what Cenred forces him to do, despite what tortures Cenred inflicts upon him, he remains true to himself.' Archer said.

'He doesn't give way to madness or evil, and he doesn't use his magic for revenge,' Will said 'I admire him.'

There was a long pause while everyone looked at Will and Archer.

'Me too,' Arthur said watching as his knights eyebrows all rose at his statement.

'He certainly doesn't behave like the evil mad sorcerer rumour makes him out to be,' Gwen said from where she sat next to Lancelot, catching her husband's expression though she added 'but I don't know if I would trust him.'

'My father raised me to believe that all magic users are evil and not to be trusted,' Arthur said 'But when I look at Merlin I can't help but see exactly the opposite.' Arthur said to a room which was stunned into silence.

'I'm glad you think so Arthur,' Merlin's voice suddenly interrupted from where he had entered the courtroom.

'Merlin!' Will and Archer shouted jumping instantly to their feet but Merlin kept his gaze locked on Arthur's.

Arthur didn't break the gaze, he could feel his heart pounding in relief that Merlin was here, and he was okay. He lowered his gaze to Merlin's neck and spied the silver choker, showing that he still hadn't found a way to break Cenred's hold on him. But he forced himself to be calm, they still had time.

Arthur returned his gaze back to Merlin's eyes, unafraid knowing, that Merlin didn't know about his attraction and love for the warlock, but for some reason Merlin's eyes sparked with humour that Arthur wasn't expecting.

'Merlin?' Will asked walking forwards, Arthur watched as Merlin reluctantly withdrew his gaze from Arthur.

'Everything okay?' Archer asked.

'Yes, our efforts at removing my chains failed but Kilgharrah is going to think some more,' Merlin said.

'Oh,' Archer said sounding disappointed.

'He did help with one thing though,' Merlin said and Arthur watched confused as Merlin turned his eyes back to himself 'He helped restore my sight and my hope.'

Arthur felt his heart drop to his stomach, did that mean what he thought it meant? No wonder Merlin was looking at him, he could finally see Arthur's secret, and by the look in his eye he found the situation humorous. Arthur had never felt more embarrassed and quickly lowered his eyes.

'You can see the stars again?' Gaius asked intrigued.

'I can see something's, but the future is always changing, however it is much clearer than it was before,' Merlin said.

'Well at least that's some good news,' Archer said reaching forward to clasp Merlin's shoulder.

'Indeed it is,' Merlin replied still watching Arthur.

'You can see the future then?' Gwen asked confused.

'Yes it is part of my gift, I also see the truth in people my lady,' Merlin said.

'Yeah, he sees it very clearly,' Gwaine said sulkily having already felt Merlin's power.

'Well not in everyone,' Merlin said ignoring Archer and Will's surprised expression 'but after tonight I believe that has been corrected.'

Now Arthur had confirmation he felt like a complete and utter fool, Merlin was a grand powerful warlock who was a tool for Cenred; of course he wouldn't find anything of interest in Arthur's desire, other than something to amuse him. Arthur felt like he was going to be sick.

'Excuse me,' Arthur said moving toward the council rooms doors.

'Sire?' Gaius questioned.

'Sudden headache Gaius,' Arthur said not looking up, keeping his eyes steadfastly down.

'I can give you a tonic?' Gaius suggested.

'No worries, I'm sure it will pass.' Arthur said.

* * *

Once out of the council rooms Arthur fled to his chambers ignoring the shocked looks of the servants and courtiers he passed who looked perplexed at his rushed pace. Arthur had never felt such despair, even when he knew the war with Cenred had been lost. Then he had felt the loss for his people and his kingdom but now what he felt was much more personal, rejection hit home like bricks.

Arthur stumbled into his room and walked over to his bed where he sat on the edge. George knocked and came in but Arthur sent him away with a wave of his hand. He didn't want to look at anyone for at least a week, he felt as if everyone knew his secret and was laughing at him.

Arthur sighed and dropped his head into his hands; how had he gotten here? One minute he was terrified of the thought of Cenred's ultimate weapon being in Camelot and now Arthur never wanted him to leave, never wanted him gone from his side. He only hoped that Merlin could ignore his helpless infatuation and move on.

There was a knock on the door, but Arthur just collapsed back onto his bed and stared at the canopy.

The knock came again.

'Go away George I'm fine,' Arthur said, his voice strangely broken.

'Arthur it's me,' Merlin's voice came from behind the wooden door and Arthur felt his breath hitch and his heart stop.

Had he come to humiliate him some more? Arthur felt his cheeks heat as tears began to run down his face.

'Arthur?' Merlin called again, but Arthur refused to reply hoping he would think he was asleep. However after a pause of twenty seconds the door opened and Merlin stepped into Arthur's chamber immediately focussing his gaze onto where Arthur lay on his back refusing to look at him.

'I didn't say enter,' Arthur said coldly.

'Arthur, will you please look at me?' Merlin whispered, his voice sounding strangely broken which Arthur didn't understand what did Merlin have to be upset about?

'No,' Arthur replied rolling onto his side giving Merlin his back 'I won't let you see anything more.'

'I'm sorry Arthur, I can't help it,' Merlin said sighing.

'Really?' Arthur said sniffing 'you looked like you couldn't get enough in the council room.'

'Arthur, please?' Merlin said.

'No, I won't let you humiliate me Merlin, I'm still the king of Camelot and I deserve respect,' Arthur said.

'And you have mine,' Merlin whispered.

Arthur heard him take a few steps forward and then felt the bed dip as he seated himself on the edge.

'You forget your place sorcerer,' Arthur said his voice ladened with venom, he couldn't do this now, couldn't face Merlin's rejection so early, he felt as if his heart was breaking.

'Arthur you have to listen to me,' Merlin whispered, but got no response.

'Please,' Merlin practically begged his voice breaking.

'I can't do this now Merlin,' Arthur replied.

'But you don't even know what I'm going to say,' Merlin replied.

'I don't need your magical talent to know what you're going to say Merlin,' Arthur said.

Suddenly Arthur felt a gust of magic hit his back and was shocked when he was forcefully pulled over to lie on his other side facing Merlin whose eyes were glowing a brilliant gold.

'How dare you?' Arthur thundered looking straight into his eyes now, not bothered about what Merlin would see. He was going to reject him and force magic on him?

'Arthur…' Merlin started but Arthur cut him off by leaning up onto his elbow and grasped Merlin by the lapels of his cloak.

'I could have you killed for that,' Arthur said glaring into his face and watched as Merlin winced from his hold and his words.

The wince was enough for Arthur to let him go, despite everything he still loved Merlin and he didn't want to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt him.

'That would be illogical,' Merlin whispered.

'Really?' Arthur asked spitefully 'I think it would solve a lot of problems.'

Instead of a heated comeback Arthur was expecting Merlin unexpectedly reached out a trembling hand and stroked two fingers down the side of Arthur's face, Arthur couldn't help the twinge of pleasure that shot through him at Merlin's touch.

'What are you doing?' Arthur asked his voice much quieter.

'You're such an idiot,' Merlin whispered, bringing his face so close to Arthur's he thought he could count the eyelashes that framed Merlin's beautiful blue eyes, that were flecked slightly with gold from his earlier magic.

Arthur felt his heart stop again. Had he been wrong? Did Merlin actually feel something for him? Arthur forced himself to hope, staring into Merlin's blue eyes, Arthur knew that he would know all of this, all of his doubts all of his hopes and dreams and almost certainly the depth of his love for him.

Arthur watched as Merlin smiled as if sensing his thoughts, Merlin's hand came up to brush Arthur's blonde hair back from his forehead, then taking the plunge he slowly slipped forwards and hesitantly brushed his lips against his. Arthur kept his eyes wide open in shock unbelieving that this beautiful boy was kissing him, that he shared his feelings. As if realising what was happening Arthur closed his eyes and deepened this kiss, prising Merlin's lips apart and moulding his lips to his.

He sucked gently on Merlin's bottom lip drawing it into his mouth and revelling in the soft groan that came with it. Arthur brought his hands up to cup Merlin's face determined to bring him even closer, he slipped his tongue into Merlin's mouth tasting and exploring; this was so new for him, having never explored his sexuality more than a few hesitant kisses with visiting noble girls.

Kissing them was nothing like kissing Merlin though, pleasure rushed through his veins and all he wanted was to have more of him, he didn't want to stop. Loving someone made all the difference Arthur realised, and Arthur had never loved harder than this.

Merlin withdrew and pulled back to stare into Arthur's eyes and Arthur gazed back unafraid. Merlin sighed happily and leant forwards and rested his head on Arthur's shoulders, Arthur surprised again at the contact didn't really know what to do. As king he was so used to hiding his feelings and acting as the man Camelot expected of him. He wasn't used to expressing emotion. Arthur was determined not to ruin this though with his inexperience and gently threaded a hand through Merlin's raven hair feeling the soft locks, and the other he placed on Merlin's waist in a comforting gesture, having the boy so close he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his head.

'I watched you storm out the council room and I knew I had to follow,' Merlin said his head still on Arthur's shoulder 'I couldn't allow you to walk away thinking I didn't feel the same.'

'Who would have thought this would happen?' Arthur said more to himself than Merlin, starting a gentle rocking pattern with Merlin in his arms.

'Certainly not me, and certainly not Cenred,' Merlin joked softly snorting 'I wouldn't have been allowed an inch in Camelot's borders if he suspected.'

'We do make an unique pairing,' Arthur said.

Merlin drew back and looked back into Arthur's eyes quietly thrilled that he was able to see his soul clearly again.

'Why couldn't you see it before?' Arthur asked stroking his hand into Merlin's hair not wanting to relinquish contact.

'I don't really know, I was depressed Arthur,' Merlin said standing much to Arthur's displeasure and moving to stand by the window.

'I had long given up on freedom, on love and hope, my magic is good, _I'm_ good, and when I fall into despair it seems my magic falters. With Kilgharrah's guidance I went into deep meditation and focussed on those I loved and those who gave me happiness, at first I thought of Will and Archer, but eventually it was you who I focussed on, and It made me realise how much I cared about you, how much I wanted you,' Merlin said.

'You gave me hope and that hope unlocked my magic and finally I can start seeing again,' Merlin finished turning back to look at Arthur.

'So you found my secret out then?' Arthur smiled at him.

'Yes, once I realised my feelings for you, seeing yours wasn't difficult; you were screaming them so loudly,' Merlin laughed.

'I wondered why you hadn't said anything, I felt for sure that you were just silently rejecting me,' Arthur whispered.

Merlin walked back over to the bed and cupped Arthur's jaw 'I may have been raised by Cenred, but I could never be so cruel.'

'I know,' Arthur replied closing his hands over Merlin's 'What do we do now?'

Merlin sighed and sat back on the bed 'I don't know to be honest Arthur, I know what I want but getting that isn't going to be easy.'

'You still need to be freed,' Arthur said tracing his hands over the silver that encased Merlin's wrists.

'Yes,' Merlin said 'and if I am to help you in this war your views on magic need to change.'

Arthur bristled and pulled his hands back and turned his head to the side sighing.

'it's not that easy Merlin, all my life I've been taught sorcery is bad, and while I can honestly say most of those my father killed didn't deserve death, some of them _were_ evil.' Arthur said.

'Any form of power can corrupt Arthur, not just magic, it is how you use that power that makes you who you are, not power itself,' Merlin said.

'When did you get so wise?' Arthur said turning back to look at him.

'When I saw the reality of this world,' Merlin replied.

'I wish I could take all your pain away,' Arthur whispered.

Merlin leant it and kissed Arthur slightly again relishing in the touch. He was allowed to do this, he was kissing the handsome young king that had captured his attention from the very moment he had set foot in Camelot, despite their obstacles and their problems, nothing had ever felt so right.

'I love you Arthur,' Merlin whispered confidently against Arthur's lips, he had nothing to fear as he saw the reciprocation in Arthur's soul.

'I love you too,' Arthur whispered back.

'I will not let this evil win Arthur, I won't let Cenred win, I will fight this, I will fight for you, and I will bring Camelot victory and peace,' Merlin said his eyes cold.

Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken, Merlin in all his time in Camelot had never appeared the dangerous sorcerer rumour had made him out to be. But looking in his eyes now, Arthur knew that he was capable, Merlin was easily capable of the destruction that so many feared.

'I would not have you lose who you are,' Arthur said stroking his hand down Merlin's chest to where his pure heart lied.

'Then keep me grounded,' Merlin replied placing his hand over Arthur's.

'Always,' Arthur said and took the promise to heart. He decided then and there that he would be there for Merlin; he would make sure his power didn't corrupt; he knew that together they would be the perfect team.

'Stay?' Arthur requested, then immediately flushed at his boldness and watched as Merlin's eyes widened.

'Arthur I…' Merlin started.

'No, no, nothing like that,' Arthur stuttered 'just stay with me.'

Merlin gazed into Arthur's eyes, he felt strangely emotional at Arthur's request. He never wanted to be away from the king again, he felt like he belonged with him.

'Of course,' Merlin replied then kicked of his shoes and cloak and his black tunic revealing his thin sleeveless undershirt underneath, pretending not notice Arthur's wide eyes that surveyed his form. He kept his undershirt and trousers on, not wanting this relationship to go too fast and watched as Arthur slid under the sheet and held them open for him invitingly. Merlin didn't hesitate and slipped straight into Arthur's arms which tightened around him.

'Merlin,' Arthur said 'the lights.'

Merlin turned his head from where he had snuggled it into Arthur's chest and turned to survey the king's chambers. He knew what Arthur was asking for and smiled at the knowledge that Arthur was requesting this off him. Maybe getting him to accept magic was going to be less trying than he suspected.

'Ácolitusas æcyrf,' Merlin whispered, the words were unnecessary but he wanted Arthur to become used to them.

Arthur watched as his chambers were turned to blackness all except Merlin's eyes which shone brighter than any candle light, he stared until they faded to blue and he could hardly make them out against the night. He had thought Merlin beautiful, but when his eyes shone with magic Arthur knew that there was no one to equal the sorcerer in the whole of Albion. He was a very lucky man.

Arthur noted that he was more preoccupied with Merlin's beauty than the magic or the haunting words that came out of his mouth. Perhaps magic could be used for good. Holding Merlin in his arms he knew that he was holding innocence and purity personified and that it came with the gift of magic. He realised then and there that magic couldn't be evil if it had picked someone as good as Merlin to reside in.

'Stop thinking so loud,' Merlin said from where he was using Arthur's chest as his pillow.

'Sorry, so much has changed,' Arthur said, 'you can't actually read my thoughts can you?'

'Not really, it's more the stuff you try to hide,' Merlin replied.

'You're very powerful Merlin,' Arthur whispered and reached down and clasped Merlin's hand in his feeling its silky unblemished texture, 'but I'm not afraid of you.'

'That's good,' Merlin replied and smiled into the darkness. There was always hope.

* * *

**Oooh my longest chapter yet! What did you think? Please review they make me happy =]**


End file.
